The Devil Arm Of The Hokage
by dathyppie
Summary: i sit upon the fourth hokage's head on the monument if i had been a normal child i would have been proud to have him as a father. but i have been a killer since age four. specially trained by the third hokage and kakashi hatake, i was a weapon and i didn't deserve a family. powerful/greyishNaruto NaruHina SasuIno AtsuTema KakaAnko
1. Chapter 1: heaven's murderous rampage

my name is naruto, and i am without a doubt the most hated human being in konaha... not simply as the jailer of the kyuubi the strongest of the nine bijuu. but because of my arm, my damned right arm...

the seal matrix put on my arm managed to save it and still allow me to utilize chakra through it, and at first that was all we believed it did.

but then that day cam and ruined everything... the attack on my fourth birthday...

i killed him, me. not the kyuubi.

but me and this damn arm.

 **...flashback 11 years ago october 10...**

"get him!" shouts one of the villagers.

"burn the demon." yells another.

the target of the onslaught me, and i'm running as fast as my little legs can carry. when the mob had come to the orphanage for me the cartacker had just thrown me outside to them. and so i ran, not knowing what else to do.

i had tried to get to the hokage's tower, but it's like they saw this and made every move to cut me off. after an hour they herded me into a deadend alleyway, i had no energy to run so i figured i aint goin down without a fight.

a kid fresh outta the academy step forward, and when he threw his fist i made my move.

time seemed to slow down i was able to weave under his fist and i threw a punch to his gut... but it didnt just throw him back it singed his jacket. he thought it had been a fluck, so he charged again, only for a much more disasterous outcome to take place.

he managed to get ahold of me by my t-shirt, lifting me it to the air to stare at my face. i had only wanted him to put me down, i never meant... i lashed out and grab his face.

the resulting screams were heard around the village, his face was charred beyond recognistion and acourding to a hyuuga who arrived on the scene, the chakra pathways in his body were disintigrate at a rapid rate, as my own chakra reserve was boulstered.

i was dropped to the ground a broken soul, i had killed someone. four anbu appeared then and put a wall between myself and the villagers.

though for my safety or theirs i never cared enough to find out, my eyes were stuck on the face of the boy i murdered. i am naruto uzumaki-namakaze, jailor of the kyuubi, murderer, and weapon.

 **... end flashback...**

i sit upon the fourth hokage's head on the monument... if i had been a normal child i would have been proud to have him as a father. but i have been a killer since age four. specially trained by the third hokage and kakashi hatake, in the arts of the ninja... i was a weapon and i didn't deserve a family.

i stare down at the bane of my existance, the near invisable seal matrix covering my right arm. the old man had caught wind that their was a mole in the village, one that wanted to steal the forbidden scroll, and i couldn't let that happen. while technically only a genin in rank i could give even jiji trouble if i tapped into even a fraction of my arms power of negation. but i never did, the memories huanted me.

a shadow flies through the air with the decoy scroll, 'well time to get to work,' i think as i launch to the skies in pursuit of the figure. 'little small to be a spy,' i think as i land next to the kid... wait kid.

i look at the boy in front of me, unruly silver hair, pale crytaline eyes, strong bone structure... just like

i drop to the ground as the memories flare to the surface, the face burning under my hand, despair and disgust covering every face around me, the fear tangible in the boys eyes... just like the eyes now looking at me with concern.

locking it all back down inside, i stand.

"boy do you know how severe a crime it is to steal that scroll." i state more than ask.

"how would you know your my age." he retorted.

it was true while i was one of the strongest ninja in the village i had only obtained my hitai, about a year ago.

i sigh and reveal my arm, flaring my chakra through it. the seal matrix lights up like a fire on a starless night.

"ho..holy shit your the devil arm ninja." he practically screams. though he butchered my title, i am the devil arm of the hokage, but details.

"atsuma...so glad you got the scroll now give it to me." comes a voice from behind me. turning i find mizuki one of the academy teachers.

"so your the one behind this mizuki... why did you involve a student in you power scheme. that is just plain sick." i say as i turn to face him.

"a morality lesson from a demon jailor, let alone murderer." mizuki starts.

"that was a long time ago... i haven't killed since." i shoot back.

"one stain is enough to taint all naruto, didn't the old fool teach you that?" he fires off, and when he does my arm flares to life, my emotions getting the best of me.

fire dances around my feet then up my legs as i launch off the ground, twirling around my right arm i punch clean and true, "katon: flare rush" and three fire enhanced punches catch him square in the chest.

mizuki get annihalated, only to crumble in ash... 'damn its just a mud clone... where... down.' i clear out all options in my head, the fire a punch straight down hard enough to practically uproot all nearby trees.

a figure launches from the armagedon below me barely making it to safety, "well, it's true your power does rival that of the sannin... but without that arm you would be nothing." mizuki says before swallowing some strange liquid, and gripping his head in pain.

"this is one of my masters experiments, the desired effect is to recreate your arm. be proud to be the center of my masters attention." he screams as his left arm explodes with an impressive amount of raiton chakra... a seal matrix similer to mine upon it, though it looked like a three years old drew it while hopped up on sin.

"fire vs lightning... well then lets see how you are out of your element." i call off to mizuki.

we clash my fire lashing against his lighning and it looks as though we are even, but any experianced nin watching could tell i haven't even tried while mizuki is straining to even call upon his element.

"it's difficult the first time the arm awakens isn't it mizuki... you have no experiance with it while i have 11 years worth of training my enchanted arm." i shout out as he leaps back to safety.

"atsuma do you want to know how your brother died?" he shouts, and i freeze turning to look back at the boy.

"what tell me... who killed toya?" he cries out.

a face flashes in my mind, those eyes... so similier.

"11 years ago your brother attacked naruto, and in a blind fit of rage naruto killed him. he destroyed his chakra pathways, while burning his flesh... all because of that right arm." mizuki screams out.

atsuma sinks to the ground and stares at me, tears falling from his face, "tell me it isn't true... you wouldn't, he wouldn't attack a four year old... would he?"

i look away, "i'm sorry atsuma... he was furious he thought i was responsible for the suffering of the village because i contain the nine tailed fox in a seal on my gut, he struck and i reacted. i never meant to kill him i just wanted to be left alone, to live my life. when my arm touched him, this arm destroys everything it comes in contact with. but atsuma the question you have to ask is...," i say all this then turn to look him in the eye, "will you fall here to despair or stand now and fight, not for the village or even fore yourself, but for your memories, for toya? when you can answer that, come find me... but right now i got a traitor to deal with."

turning to mizuki i say, "you know your right mizuki... without this arm i would be nothing. but i have it and nothing i can do can get rid of it so i might as well use it and do some good."

"no no no no no no... you damn useless boy you are supposed to avenge your brother... if you wont fight fine then." he says as he begins runing through hand signs. "raiton: heaven's murderous rampage"

a thousand blades of lightning fire through the earth converging under atsuma, then they form a seal matrix underneath him firing five streams into the sky, 'what... a suicide technique... what's his end game? shit gotta save that kid' i dash forward, and slam into the boy just as a onslaught of lightning hurtles into the middle of the seal matrix.

lifting my right arm i attempt to swallow all of the lighning... flesh burning, muscle shredding and bones charing, but through it all i stand firm, knowing i'm the only thing standing between this kid and certain death.

finally the jutsu ends, and i crumple to the ground only to be caught by a strong pair of arms, i look up and standing there is the one who gave me my arm, the toad sage jiriya.

"hey pervert, is the kid..." i start but he cuts me off.

"kid's fine, but you over did it, what the hell were you thinking absorbing a suicide jutsu?" he asks with concern and terror etched on his face.

"just one thing... that by saving this kid, i can be forgiven for the death of his brother, toya... that's why i jumped infront of him old man, i can't stand being seen as the murderer anymore... i just want to be a kid." i respond near tears before finally passing out. never noticing the demonic appearance of my arm.

 **... time skip one week...**

"WHAAAAAAATTT! i don't care if kami herself came down from the heavens i am not being put on a team with sasuke uchiha. nothing you can say can make me team with that son of a bitch." i continue my tirade, of obscenities.

"would it make it better if i told you kakashi is the sensei? and atsuma is the other member?" jiji prompts stopping me mid insult.

"actually yeah it would... fine but only to keep an eye on atsuma, and to make sure kakashi shows up on time." i say after much thought, besides it might be usful to have a group watching my back for once.

"glad to hear it, your team is being announce at the academy right now." the old man says with a smirk.

"what... you already had me chalked down on the team... thats low jiji." i pout.

"ninja" i hear his response before dashing from the hokages tower.

during my week of recuperation after the mizuki incident, atsuma came to my hospital room to ask my forgivness, stating he had no idea his brother had made an attempt on my life. but was shocked when i had ask for his forgiveness for killing his brother.

since that day we had become instant friends, launching to each others defense, we were hardly seen apart. and now i was leaping through the window of the academy class my new brother was sitting in, "team seven is sasuke uchiha, atsuma kogeki and.." iruka was reading off the list as i crash trough, "ah just in time naruto, now as i was saying... sasuke uchiha, atsuma kogeki, and naruto namakaze." i take a seat next to atsuma who knuckle bumps me, as he continues.

(AN: teams same as canon aside from seven)

one hour later and we are the only team left in here, "so atsuma how did you pass, in the meeting with jiji you said you failed?" i ask just looking over, ignoring kakashi's signiture in the front cornor of the room, though i shoot him a discreet hand signal that aknowledges his prescence.

"oh yeah that... well, in a secondary evaluation that the hokage ordered i was able to top out with barely enough points to pass... though it may have been because i'm now able to use a better version of the clone jutsu... se my main problem was i had so much chakra... and so little control. that hyuuga in our class i've always had around a low chunin amount of chakra... though a couple years ago it grew for some unknown reason." he responds slightly embaressed.

"hmmm, and here i thought it was because you managed to create some unique jutsu that konoha couldn't live without." i say.

"well..."

"spill it."

"ok... remeber the incident with that raiton jutsu?" he asks. i nod, "i was able to create a less taxing version of it, the raiton: heaven's descending rampage. though it takes almost all of my chakra to use, so it's only a last resort. the hokage ranked it an s rank raito jutsu."

"holy shit jiji, lets you use an s rank jutsu, that you created off the premise of a ss rank suicide technique? then why the fuck doesn't he let my use meteor rain?" i pout.

"hahaha, that's because that sss rank technique of yours destroyes entire battlefields ototo." say kakashi's voice from the teacher's desk. where he appears with his feet on the desk and an orange book in his hands.

"well then if your all over your shock meet me on the roof." he says as he disappears in a puff of smoke.

"this outta be fun." mutters a slightly less emo uchiha than i had expected. perhaps the file i had been givin on him had been wrong, that is something to keep an eye out for.

 **...**

 **AN:** well there we go my response to a challange i saw that looked amazing. naruto with atsuma's ability to negate and absorb energy... in this case chakra. let me know what you think and if you guys want more. i'll make a second chapter. anyway later fellow authors


	2. Chapter 2: Is that a bird?

"hahahaha... kakashi, pfft ow my sides... kami... what the hell were you thinking, you... hahahahahaha..." i attempt to get out but fall to the roof clutching my sides. next to me the unconcious forms of sasuke and atsuma. the curious bastards decided to see what the orange book was about and were unprepared for the outcome.

"alright alright," kakashi says as he puts his book in his back pouch, "it wasn't that funny... not to mention that was only a light groping scene... anyway help me wake these two _closet_ perverts up." practically growling the word closet.

we shake the two until they respond, "alright now i think we outta get to know each other, so let's begin... naruto you go first."

"but dog breath you already know me." i say idignantly.

"they don't."

"atsuma does... and i'm pretty sure my reputation precedes me." i respond.

the uchiha snorts, "what reputation?"

i lift up my shirt sleeve and flare chakra through the seal matrix on my arm, "the devil arm of the hokage... the one nii-san never shut up about. i always thought you would be older." was his only response, no shock not even a hint of animosity... 'every file on sasuke says that he should be mentally unstable after the systematic cleansing of his clans... unless, he has only been acting that way to decieve the council. nice play uchiha, quite impressive.' my thoughts fire off a mile a minute.

"alright then seems naruto needs no introduction... let's go with you, uchiha, state your name, likes, dislikes, and dream." kakashi continues.

"i am sasuke uchiha, i like training, i don't like lazy people, and my dream is to one day rebuild my clan and redeem a certain scapegoat." he says as he quickly looks away, and seems to become quiet, 'that's his goal, bring back itachi... him, i'll have to bring this to the old man.'

"ok and you, spiky."

"cool, my name is atsuma kogeki, i like training with my friends, i dislike cocky people, and i dream to one day burst through my father's shadow." my friend ends with a flourish of his arm.

(AN: atsuma's outfit is the exact same as enchanted arms... if you don't know it look it up)

"hmm, well then... i was gonna delay your team test til tomorrow, but i want to see what you three can do. consider it your reward for peaking my curiousity. meet me at training ground 10 in less than fifteen minutes or be sent back to academy... this is mearly the first part of your test." kakashi says with an eye smile, before shusining away.

"damn i gotta get jiji to teach me that jutsu, do you two know how to propel yourselves with chakra." i ask and recieve two nods in reply, "good because he wasn't kidding if we don't make it there on time... well i'm sure you can figure out what'll happen." i continue before taking off, propelled by my enhanced fire.

...training ground 10 twelve minutes later...

"ahhhhhhhh...umpfh" that noise came from atsuma who foolishly added a normally insane amount of raiton chakra to his legs causing him to barrel through konoha like the second coming of the kyuubi, while not as graceful as his two teammates, his unorthodox method did get him there first... if only barely.

i land next two atsuma who is lying down in front of the tree that so kindly stopped his mad dash, "need some help getting up, wouldn't want that single brain cell to go away now would we?"

"shuddup naruto, it worked didn't it?" he fires back.

"if you count terrifying half of konoha and destroying an acre of harmless forest as working then yes dobe i think it worked marvolously." says sasuke when he land, though he has a good natured smirk on his face.

"hey who said you could join in on teasing me sasuke?" atsuma ask slightly downcast.

"well naruto sent pamphlets to the whole team on specific ways to pick at your bottons." kakashi responds while hanging upside down from the lowest branch of the tree atsuma french kissed, reading a pamphlet titled, the curse of one brain cell.

"you too sensei..." he says as a storm cloud rolls over him and he begins drwing in the dirt.

"well anyway congrats on passing the first part of the test, not comes what most would call the hardest part... you have too hold out against my attacks for a full hour." he says with an eye smile that promises pain. "oh and umm i wont be holding back." and with that he lift his headband to reveal a mangekyou sharingan. but something was off about it...

i couldn't think for long as he suddenly drops down on us, "lesson one taijutsu." was all he said before spinning on his knuckles and lashing out his legs to strike each one of us.

"fine sensei no holding back, atsuma now." i scream as i dash forward, "katon flare rush" from the other side of the field comes one of the many jutsus i helped atsuma create. "raiton rolling thunder" my fist connect at the exact moment a wave of paralyzing energy slams into kakashi keeping him from using the replacement technique.

"sasuke" i cry as i leap back and begin charging my next wave. in response to my words the ex-emo prince dashes forwar with a strange black spearlike apparition of lightning, he then stops plants his feet before twisting at an odd angle and attempting to thrust the blade into the gut of our sense... only for him to pop in a burst of smoke when he does.

"well it's good to see you three can work together and come at an enemy with intent to kill, that means i have less to teach you if you manage to pass." kakashi lectures as he comes out from behind a tree.

"so that was one of your fabled shadow clones, huh... well lets see how you like em." atsuma fire off while holding up a unique hand seal, **"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"** then the clearing practically fills with perfect copies of atsuma.

"how can a fresh out of the academy genin make so many shadow clones?" kakashi asks with widening eyes.

"it's thanks to my family's ancient kekkei genkai, devil's blood. i found out about it about a week ago when naruto was stil incapasitated, aparently my family is a descendent of the first uzumaki though they left the land of whirlpool, they settle somewhere in the land of waves, but they all had an ungodly amount of chakra, and insane physical prowress... infact the clan name kogeki, pays omage to our offensive strength." atsuma explains and kakashi is so wrapped up in the words he didn't notice sasuke and i dissapear.

"so that explains why you had such terrible chakra control in the academy and why no one could match you in taijutsu, but let's see what a seasoned warrior can do." kakashi challenges before he systematically defeats atsuma's clones one by one, til it's only him and atsuma standing in a field.

"well then let's dance." atsuma says as he charges forward, twirling into a tucked flip only to lash out with his legs and catch kakashi square in his chest.

"so you let me destroy your clones so you could get a read on my taijutsu stance, excellent plan, if i only knew one." kakashi says as he pulls himself up and shifts from his tight legged stance to a half crouched one, that nearly resembles the inuzuka... ' toad fist, no way he knows that stance unless... he learned it from watching tou-san spare with the pervert'

kakashi begins focing atsuma back, though he isn't actually laying any hits on him, but then he pale when atsuma full blown grins... and he realizes his mistakes, looking down he sees an intricate seal matrix, "raiton heaven's descending rampage" his hands blurring so fast even the sharingan only caught one hand sign, the first, boar... atsuma slams his hand down and kakashi is encased in lightning raining from the heavens. the constant stream of lightning continues until finally after fifteen minute the seals cracks from the overload of raiton chakra.

and standing there in the middle of the broken seal, an unharmed kakashi.

"how... that was... an s ranked technique?" atsuma ask panting on his knees, he doesn't even have enough chakra to stand.

"if i wasn't a raiton user myself i would be done for either dead or in critical condition, but during the third shinobi world war i created an imperfect version of the raikage's raiton armor, and i've had plenty of time to perfect it since... i was able to use it to redirect your lightning from me into your seal... otherwise your jutsu would have lasted twice as long. still its impressive that the dobe of this year is so skilled in two of the three major lessons... but now there is just one more. lesson three, genjutsu" kakashi lecture, befores his eyes begin to twirl, "tsukiyomi"

in just a second my friend was takin out, all because sasuke hadn't been quick enough to reach him. when sasuke heard the word genjutsu he launched forward and i followed without hesitation plan be damned.

"what the fuck did you do to him?" i scream leaking a massive amount of killer intent through the air.

"showed him the war. that is all" he says nonchalantly, but when he reaches for his book he finds a demonic fist launching at his face. ducking down just barely managing to avoid my fist, he flips back.

 **"KATON STUN BEAD FLARE"** i shot as i punch the air in front of me sending super heated projectiles in his directions so fast that the sharingan can't keep up, "let's finish this... katon mega pheonix" i shout after my flurry of blows launches him into the air i simply hold up my arm forcing my fire chakra to form a huge bird-like construct, that i then send hurtling at kakashi's falling figure.

...kakashi's pov...

his eyes widen aas he realizes the is no way he can avoid this technique it's moving to quickly and he is running out of chakra fast. closing his eyes he sends a silent prayer to kami hoping it wouldn't hurt to bad... though when he hears the explosion, he feels no pain, he opens his eye and there standing in front of him was the one who threw the jutsu in the first place, naruto.

...naruto's pov...

"so do we pass, dog breath, or are you gonna let jiji's wraith come raining down on ya?" i smirk at his shocked expression as my fire swirls back around my arm before disapatting. then i catch what he is looking at, "oh this... it happens every now and then when i lose my temper, jiji and the pervert think it's a mixture of my fire chakra and the kyuubi's energy leaking through my arm's seal matrix... though we have no solid proof. speaking of kurama that fussball has been silent recently." i ramble on about ungrateful tenats as kakashi gets up and walks over to where atsuma is shkily getting to his feetthanks to sasuke.

"well if your done complaining naruto, get over here with the rest of your team." kakashi shouts stopping me mid rant. and i walk over scratching the back of my head in embarassement.

"wait team... then we passed." this comes from an overexcited atsuma who pumps his fist in the air... then instantly regrets it as he recois in pain, "oww fuck i think i over did it guys."

"that's an understatement, though that raiton jutsu was incredible... how did you figure something like that out dobe?" sasuke asks as he manages to keep atsuma on his feet albeit shakily.

"well when mizuki shot his jutsu at me it formed a seal on the ground, and from looking at naruto's arm i managed to create my own unique seal that works as a conduit for my raiton chakra all i have to do is pump some in it and it fires the chakra into the sky where it comes raining back down in a storm of death. though i can't use it effecivally yet and i have to actually draw the seals out... so there are some drawbacks, but the payoff,...so worth it." atsuma explains with stars in his eyes, though it makes sense fighting is the only thing he is good at, if it has to do with brain forget it, but brawn... well that's a whole n'other story.

...

AN: so guys here is chapter 2 of my epic naruto story... i will eventually dive into how naruto got the moniker the devil arm of the hokage in later chapters, but i am having trouble thinking of who to pair with kakashi, though i'm teetering between anko, shizune, or tsume.

anywho go ahead and leave a review with some suggestions of how i can improve and i'll see you in the next chapter, lats felow authors


	3. Chapter 3: Fight bet its already over?

"what are you?... some kind of demon, let go of my brother." says the wounded shinobi before me, i dont even look his direction.

flaring my chakra through my right arm as i hold the other in my left, i let my eyes become devoid of life, before ramming my arm through the hostage in my grasp. he screams as my orange-gold fire chakra slowly spreads through his body, then i rip my arm out and toss him aside barely living.

"now, i'm only going to ask nicely one more time... who hired you two to attack my client? or i can always give you something worse than your brother over there." i speak low and soft, next to the missing nin.

"oh yeah and what can you do? huh, gonna bore me to death?" he speaks up attempting to be brave.

"have you ever felt what it's like to have your chakra network crumble to ash?"

his eyes widen in fear and though i can't see it behind me, atsuma grows pale almost ghostly, "because this arm of mine can show you what that's like real quick. now ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION."

"gato... his name was gato, he approached our leader and gave us an offer we couldn't refuse. he and the other one of our crew are waiting up ahead in case our ambush fails."

"who is your leader?"

"he's called the demon of the bloody mist... zabuza."

my eyes widen before narrowing, "let's see if he can stand against the man cursed with the devil's arm." i say before flaring my arm once more and gripping his neck with it, before squeezing, "you were very helpful, but there is a bounty for you... dead or alive, and i feel like collecting." with that i snap his neck, before crushing his brother's chest under my combat boot.

(AN: naruto's outfit is like dante's from the dmc reboot but without the jacket, his jacket is similiar to nero's from dmc4 but black and orange)

i then seperate their heads from their bodies, and seal them in a scroll. before promptly walking over to a tree and emptying the contents of my stomach.

kakashi walks over and puts his hand on my shoulder, "that is the part i hate the worst aniki... why do i always have to kill them, why doesn't the fox fucking help?"

"i am truly sorry this burden fell on you ototo, but i don't have any answers to your questions... maybe when we reach a safe place you should meditate and try to talk with the fox, i know i haven't exactly been giving you the time, what with the back-breaking training and nonstop d ranks i've had you guys running... but just try to take it easy, alright?" he responds trying to calm my nerves which are reaching their breaking point.

"can't... not yet zabuza has set up another ambush and i got the feeling we aren't gonna come away unscaved, he beats me with elemental match up and experiance, but i think i have a plan."

i walk away toward tazuna... "why did you lie about your situation old man?" i ask with no malice, light slowly returning to my near dead eyes.

"my country can't afford an a rank mission, gato has been draining us dry, so i thought i would label it c rank and pray i got lucky and atleast get a couple chunin. i'm sorry for the deception, but there was no other option." he responds with complete honesty.

i run a hand through my spiky gold locks, "(sigh) fuck... hey sensei we might want to send a message back to jiji, about the update in the situation and to ask permission to drop the shackles."

"good idea," he then runs through hand seals so fast only masters of the sharigan could have followed, "SUMMING TECHNIQUE" he slams his hand into the ground and standing before him is a nin pup, "pakun i need you to take a message to the hokage for me, and bring his response back as soon as possible, understood." he hands the letter to the pup, getting a salute, and then the dog takes off at speeds even jonin could have trouble with.

"atsuma, sasuke set up a temporary camp, we will rest for two hours, hopefully pakun will have returned by then." kakashi shouts back to them getting them in motion, they tried to fight off the demon brothers but they had been moving to slow, they know had i not been there, atsuma woud have been caught in that chain of theirs.

"did you have to kill them lad, couldn't you have sent them to your village for interigation or something?" tazuna ask when he sits next to me on a log.

"too dangerous, and it would delay the mission at hand. if one of us were to send clones, someone could easily dispell them, and if one of us were to take them back ourselves it would leave you with less protection, i did what had to be done." i state back staring off into the forest of my home country.

"while that makes sense it just seems so wrong for one as young as you to have to kill."

"old man i'm going to tell you something that may make you think less of me, i have been killing since i was four," i raise my hand to stop him from interrupting me, "let me finish, while i feel terrible and am still haunted by that genin's face, the worst part is my first kill, was my teamate, atsuma's, older brother toya."

i look into the dirt and see that charred face, turning away quickly to banish the thought, i continue, "my name is naruto uzumaki-namikaze, and i am nothing but a murderer, and weapon. i don't even view myself as human, all because this godammed arm, and the fucking fox. i cannot fit in with other shinobi because i am nothing like other shinobi, i am a jinchuriki, cage of the nine tailed fox that attacked my home the night of my birth... i don't know all the details, but he resisted the sealing and lashed out, nearly severing my right arm completely destroying the bone structure and chakra pathways in my arm, if jiriya hadn't been in the village i would have lost it... but he drew on his knowledge of sealing not only from our side of the ocean, but the other side as well, and he drew upon the fox's chakra in my body to mend it all as well as drawing the seal matrix in my own blood, the result... the ultimate weapon, an arm that the shinigami himself would fear." i finish my tale just as a trail of dust is headed in our direction.

a sharp whistle is all it takes to alert kakashi, "new record aniki, pakun made it there and back in just under an hour." i speak as i walk over to a panting pakun and kakashi holding a note. he hands it to me and it simply says three words _"AKNOWLEDGE AND APPROVED"_

"well then shall we move on?" i ask, only to recieve a negative head nod.

"let's take this opprotunity to rest up, and i'm not sure your teammates are handling this experiance to well, go check on atsuma he trust you, leave sasuke to me." i nod and head over to where atsuma is sitting with his back against a tree.

"hey man rough time today, huh?" i sit across him leaning against another tree.

"why did you have to threaten him that way naruto?"

"how do you think i got my moiker in the first place, unfortunately your brother wasn't the only one to suffer that kind of fate because my arm... he was just the only innocent one to suffer it."

"was he truly innocent though, he attacked you, a defenseless child, he...he..."

"atsuma stop this, your brother was overcome with grief because of the loss of your parents, he wanted revenge on the fox but couldn't get it because it was sealed in me. so he did the next best thing, attacked me, he probably planned on killing me sealing the fox's fate along with my own. and to be honest that probably would have been best for everyone."

atsuma turns on me so fast barely holding his tears back.

"how can you say that? how can you wish death upon yourself?"

"look at me atsuma, look at these seals, i have only ever killed and i will kill again, i am a human weapon, my father would weep if he saw what this village had turned me into and my mother would burn it to the ground. all i have ever been good at is fighting, just like you... so i will fight for the few people who ever stood up for me, and i will kill for them, and eventually i will die for them, do you know who those people are?"

"no... i dont"

"there are only three of them, maybe some day i'll find more but, as of right now, it's jiji, kakashi-sensei, and you, atsuma... you three are all i have. that's why i reacted as violently as i did when the demon brothers almost got you, and if i had the chance, i would kill them again for getting anywhere near my ototo. don't you understand atsuma, you three are the only family i have." i say as i slowly stand and hold my hand out to him, which he takes and i pull him to his feet.

"and no one is gonna take away my family."

 **ONE HOUR LATER LAND OF WAVES**

i deftly jump from the boat to the shore, and begin surveying my surroundings, something in the air makes my skin crawl... is this where the ambush is?... then that would mean.

"he's here, get down!" i shout just as a sword flys through the air, i tackle tazuna to the ground. then launch back to my feet.

fire flares around my body as i charge one of my many techniques, zabuza appears on his blade just as i finish.

"katon stun bead flare" i scream as i launch superheated burst of air directly at him, faster than lightning. he shows his skill in the shinobi arts by replacing himself with a log at the last possible second, but where would he go after... i feel chakra pump through the ground.

"raiton heavens descending rampage" i hear behind me and i turn to see zabuza caught in a seal, with sasuke holding his gut on the ground, then the screams of agony came, those terrible bloodcurtling screams.

"he may be an asshole sometimes, but sasuke is still my teammate and i wont let him die, even if it means i have to kill you instead." atsuma says as he stands back up, then reaches for his sleeves, then tears them off to show them covered in archaic designs.

"say hello to my newest piece of work, these signs all mean something, though you wont live long enough fo me to tell you all of them. if it helps, this will more then likely tear me to pieces litterally."

"atsuma, dont kill him." i shout and he stops, and turns to me confused, "i need answers and he is the only source of them, check on sasuke then come back me up." i state as i walk over to the barely conscious zabuza.

"so that didn't exactly go your way now did it? i need answers demon... why is gato sending you after this bridge builder, and do you actually think he'll pay you even if you succeed?"

"doesn't... matter, have to get more... have to help the resistance, kill that bastard... mizu...kage..."

"killing the mizukage, that's your ultimate goal. that is why your working for scum lke gato. i guess i can believe that, but who is this other person that the demon brothers were so kind as to inform me of."

"they told you about haku, those bastards... if they aren't dead i'll kil them."

"ha, oh they couldn't be more dead... and you just told me more than they did, so this mysterious persons name is haku, well then..." i say as i aim my hand off into the direction the chakra signature is resting, "katon pheonix bullet" i then snap my fingers and a white flame construct of a pheonix fires off faster than any of my other techniques.

the resulting explosion in the distance is intense, and then a figure appears beside me, and attempts to kick me in the chest.

"fast aren't you," i say as i bend back out of the way, "but i know someone faster."

atsuma appears then fades so fast not even a kage could keep up, he strikes from all different angles and haku crumples under his attacks.

"haku, no... damn you konoha nins, kill me if you must but spare haku, he has no bounty in the bingo book. please, he is only a boy." zabuza almost begs.

"no zabuza-sama, if you die then i shall die beside you."

"shut up you fool, this world isn't kind, don't ever ask for death, but always fight for your life, the blood on my hands is to terrible a sin to wash away, now stay silent, child... your all i... your all i have. and i'll be damned if i die knowing you'll follow." zabuza screams out, not careing who hears or how they'll react. how i react to his words, almost as if he had heard what i had said to atsuma, _always fight for your life...huh_

"zabuza-sama..."

"what do we do... kakashi-sensei?" i ask turning to find a sharingan blazing behind me, before he reaches up and pulls his hitai back down.

"he didn't lie, not once he meant it all, well naruto you've led the team up until this point, you decide... i want to see how you handle this." is my response.

 _great, now i have to fucking figure all this bullshit out._

 **you always wanted to save someone and make a difference, why not start right here?**

 _kurama, man it's been awhile since i've heard your voice. been taking a nap?_

 **pfft. how absurd, no i have been exmining your genetic structure... and well i found something** _ **interesting**_

 _define interesting_

 **it would seem that there are traces of demonic blood within you**

 _well yeah i'm your container_

 **no, not like that... this blood is more potent than if some of mine leaked into you... its as if some ancient ancestor of yours mated with a demon. and it would have to of been a damn strong one for the taint to have lasted this long**

 _screw it we'll talk about it later... i have a criminal to pardon_

"apologize for my delay i was speaking with the voices in my head, now zabuza... what would you do if i let you live?"

he looks at me in disbelieve... "what... well i guess i would take out gato and then set up shop somewhere... become a merc. why?"

"well then, promise to take a couple jobs konoha doesn't want and i can cut you loose, as long as you stay away from extremely criminal jobs like this one." i say as i begin to walk away, then i look over my shoulder, "think you can keep that promise?"

"wait kid, what is your name?"

"naruto namikaze"

"i swear by my blade, naruto namikaze, that i shall never again strike down innocents, and shall stand between those who cannot defend themselves and those who would do them harm. does this satisfy your terms?"

"that just about covers it, momoichi, behave while i'm gone... i might need your help when i take the old man's place as hokage."

i walk over to my team and bend down, "how you holdin up sasuke?"

"he got me with a cheap shot, if atsuma hadn't thrown me out of the way i think it would have been much worse."

"tazuna-san are we close to your house?" kakashi asks as he watches zabuza and haku walk towards town like twin grim reapers, "i wonder if gato will be smart and run?"

"knowing bastards like that, he probably hinks he is invinsible." i say as tazuna leads us towards his home, _man a nice bed sounds really good right about now._

 **ahhh has little whiskers gotten soft after only a month of being a ninja**

 _umm kurama, i've been a ninja for a little over a year now_

 **...**

 _umm kurama?_

 **WHAT THE FUCK... how long have i been asle... i mean examining your genome**

 _mhmm sure kurama, sure_


	4. Chapter 4: simple shut up

_so kurama, what did you mean about that demon blood?_

 **it seems as though you've had demon blood flowing through your veins for your whole life, though i looked through both sides of your family tree and found no demonic taint... meaning your the begining of the taint... no that couldn't be it... that pervert wouldn't...**

 _wouldn't what kurama?... hey are you listening to me..._

 _damn fox,_ turning my attention back outside, i notice we have come up to a house. there is a women who appears to be in her late twenties standing out front.

"tsunami, is dinner ready? we have guest."

"tou-san... who are these people?"

"oh these fine ninja are the only reason i'm still alive, especially those two boys," tazuna says pointing at atsuma and i...

"it was no problem, besides we couldn't just leave after you told us about gato... umm i hate to be rude but my teammate sasuke got hit by a cheap shot do you have someplace i can patch him up at?" i ask with a almost unnoticable hint of concern in my voice.

"ofcourse we have a spare room upstairs you can use."

and with that i lead sasuke up the stairs and have him lay on a mat, "alright teme this will hurt im gonna have to disinfect the wound and then cauterize it. you ready?" he nods in affermattive.

the house is filled with several sceams of pain and then silence. the door opens to show a worried tazuna.

"what was that lad?"

"sorry about that old man, had to cauterize sasuke's wound... he'll be out for a couple hours." i sigh before standing up and walking out into the hall, "got any food old man im starved.. haha" i joke as i walk back downstairs.

 **LATER AT DINNER**

we all sit at the table eating in tense silence... mostly because im trying to ignore the kid stareing at me, over the hours kurama has been disturbingly quiet. finally i snap,

"what kid?"

"why do you fight? you can't win, you'll only die."

"then i'll die fighting."

"that's pointless, why die at all, why risk it?"

"what else would i do? live in fear of being hunted down? live in fear of another beating, of another damned knife digging into my back?"

"you don't know what it's like to lose someone."

"your right. because i never had anyone around for me to lose. quit your bitching you little brat. my whole team has had a shittier life than you. you still have a loving family, and a home. my sensei grew up in a time of war and had to see his father comit suicide, then saw his team then later his sensei die, sasuke saw his brother wipe out his entire clan to stop a coup detat against konoha, and atsuma has been an orphan since birth with only his brother to take care of him... but he lost him 11 years ago. because of me"

"so what none of that matters,"

"i doesn't matter because it didn't happen to you, how selfish can you be you brat? fine i'll tell you the worst part. i lived by myself since i was 4 years old, hunted through my home village like an animal... the first day i lived on my own i killed a genin, his name was toya, he was atsuma's older brother. for 11 years i trained to be a weapon of konoha, and until recently i only had one friend, the kyuubi who was sealed in my gut the day i was born... i am a literal walking abomination, i hold a demon and wield the power of the shinigami in my right arm... you know nothing of pain and despair _**inari, you've never seen what hell looks like... how cruel humans can be, so don't cry to me... with your self-pity bullshit... i never knew my parents and i never had a real home, so go fucking cry somewhere else!"**_

without realizing it i had channeled chakra through my arm and with my emotions as unstable as they were right now, the fire quickly shifted from their usual orange to blue and then to white, as my eyes become crimson and slitted, my canines and claws become longer, and my whisker marks darker. then my arm burst with chakra and cracks in several places, illuminating an almost silver color, (AN: the devil bringer from dmc4 but a rust red color with golden accents and silver crystal like claws)

"naruto calm down... this isn't you ototo." kakashi manages to calm me down, and while that gets my facial features to return to normal, and allows the fire to die away, my arm retains it's knew appearance.

"i need to go meditate, tell this little shit to leave me alone while we remain here."

and with that i walk out the front door, and walk into the woods.

 **SASUKE'S POV**

"hey dobe, shouldn't we try to go calm him down?" i ask honestly not sure what naruto is capable of right now.

"ARE YOU NUTS? HE WOULD FRY OUR ASSES SO QUICK IT ISN'T EVEN FUNNY! IF YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH TEME YOU CAN GO RIGHT AHEAD." and with that atsuma walks up the stairs and heads to the room we are meant to stay in.

"he is right sasuke, it isn't even safe for me to be near naruto right now, i truly believe that naruto would even strike out at the hokage... maybe even his hime..." kakashi mumbles off before burying his nose into his book.

i dont know why but something in me screams for me to ignore tnaruto, but his life, the anger and pain... seems so familier, maybe just maybe i could find out how to move on if only just. withthat in mind i stand and walk out the front door, it was quite easy to find him i mean he is practically a living chakra lighthouse... i find him standing in a clearing, the grass charing away under him and the leaves withering away as they descend towards the ground.

all in all it was quiet intrancing, and though all this was happening naruto remained motionless, he simply stood there his arm outstretched, palm up, holding a ball of crystal white almost clear flames... then his fist clamps and the fire is extinguished.

"what do you want sasuke?"

 **NARUTO'S POV**

the look on sasuke's face was almost enough to dispurse my foul mood, almost.

"how did you know i was here?"

"i have an ancient fox demon living in my gut, ofcourse he would improve my senses... now did you need anything bud?"

"umm actually i was mearly concerned, i didn't want killing any poor bunnies who didn't do anything wrong. how are you holding up? you seemed to take what the brat said pretty hard." he says, with no trace of lies or deceit in his eyes, _just what else did the council have wrong on you?_

"i'm fine, well maybe i'm not, but i'll live... besides i have plenty of things to live for." i respond as sasuke adopts a curious expression.

"is that why kakashi-sensei metioned your hime? so do you have a lover back home? who is it?" he throws questions around about as fast as a pink haired civilian girl does.

"aniki mentioned what, sasuke?" i bleed my eyes back to crimson... maybe i should spar today... " who my hime is is none of your concern, besides you'll probably find out soon anyway, now if you'll excuse me i have a sensei to beat senseless." with that i dissappear in a flash of red reminiscent of my father's hiraishin technique.

back at tazuna's house... well really it seemed more like tsunami's house but you get the point.

"ohhh aniki, what's this i hear about you telling sasuke about my hime?" i say as i walk throught the front door, with an all to clearly fake smile in place.

"oh nothing, just tried to inform him that it probably wasn't wise to go near you as you were." he says as he begins to sweat.

"umm really, are you sure that was why you told him, andd not so that he would ask a million questions in ordder to keep me from the house so you could be a perv and creep glances at tsunami-san for a couple hours?" i ask in an innocent voice making kakashi turn ghostly white as both tsunami's and tazuna's face turn red with rage.

"i hate you sometimes ototo"

"i would talk less and run more aniki"

with that said kakashi shunshins away right as a pot crashes through where he was at near chunin speed.

"nice throw tsunami-san but i think he got away" i say as i crack a grin, and sit where kakashi had just been sitting, "that'll teach aniki to talk so flippintly about my love life."

"kid how can you even have a love life you're 13?"

"i am 15 thank you very much, and in my village once you're old enough to kill you're enough to fuck, drink, and smoke. i can enjoy all of live's vices... not that i really would, but still the option to is gratifying."

"oh yeah you mentioned that before didn't you?"

"yes old man i have, losing your memory in your old age are ya?" i crack another grin as tazuna stutters and tsunami giggles.

then the one who infuriated me earlier comes waltzing done the stairs, "so you're done being emo now?"

"shut up, and leave before gato comes and kills you."

"that wont be happening, hey naruto look who stopped by." comes sasuke's voice from the door as he steps to the side to reveal a blood covered zabuza and a slightly beat up haku.

"hey brat we got the stubby bastard and his henchmen, though haku took a cheap shot to his side, he needs rest." zabuza says as he begin walking in.

"up those stairs, first door on the right is atsuma's and mine room he can take my bed roll, i got first watch anyway." i say as i walk over to the open window, flip out, twist in mid air, apply chakra to my feet, and then walk up the wall to the roof.

 **ONE WEEK LATER KONOHA'S GATES**

"ahh home sweet home" i say as i walk up to the gates, only to be stopped by the gate guards.

"passes"

"seriously"

"..."

"argh fine, here" i hand over my pass as does the rest of my time... then they hand them back and with a nod open the gate.

once i'm on the other side i sigh almost in relief, then grin as squels are heard on the other side of the now closed gate. when my team looks at me i shrug, then start walking until i hear the screams of, "NARUTO" and a literal blur slams into my chest throwing me into the wall right next to me.

"hey there hinata-hime. how are you?" i say as i lift her chin and kiss her square on the lips.

"considerably better now that you're back naruto-kun." she practically giggles, she is nowhere near as shy as she used to be, though that was a direct result of my intervention of her life.

 **Flashback 5 years ago**

"so you are the hokage's newest home project then?"

"i would like to be refered to by my name hiashi."

"really and what is your name boy?"

"naruto namikaze"

this response mearly raises his eyebrow, but completely baffles the hyuuga elders.

"so that explains why you look so much like my old teammate, now to what do i owe this visit, naruto?"

"i wiah to discuss the treatment of hinata, your daughter and clan heir, i dont much care for the pompous old bastards on your council belittling her."

"you have no right to tell us how we treat one of our clan _'boy'_ no i suggest you leave." screams one random elder directly on the left of hiashi.

"hmm well then i supose that you al haven't heard have you?"

"heard what you demno brat?"

"well this morning i proposed to hinata-hime and she accepted, meaning that i do have a say in how you treat my fiance, now if you wish to keep breathing i suggest you leave her alone."

"you attempt to threaten us boy, nazime kill him." with that a random elder points forward and a branch family member begins trying to seal off my tenketsu, only for them to flare back to life imediately after closing.

"really old man, you cannot seal a jinchuriki's tenketsu, now i suggest you quit now"

"kill him!"

with that order the branch member bowed his head and continued to throw his strikes, though with more fury and power.

"have you accepted you're fate?" he nods, "so be it." i flash my hand out faster than any present could follow, but all saw the flare of chakra that followed, as well as the crumbling of the branch members chakra pathways.

"anyone else you send will suffer the same fate, the punishment for the attempt on my life is death, and i hold the power to execute them personally. now about hinata and i getting married, i wish to have the ceremony at my father's estate and the following hyuuga's are invited, the branch family, hanabi, hiashi, and neji... none others any questions?"

"why is the main family not invited?" asks another random council member.

"because i said they weren't." i say as i walk away, and out of the compound.

 **Flashback End**

"so this is your hime, naruto?" sauske asks.

"hmm you told your team about me naru-kun."

"actually kakashi did, because had i been the one to tell them i would have called you my amazingly sexy wife."

"naru-kun, i don't think that kind of talk is appropriate for public."

"says the one lying in my lap in the middle of the street."

at that she pales looks around then blushes almost crimson, and a loud eeep is heard around the village followed by my laugh.

...

AN: sorry for the long wait guys writers block is a bitch, hopefully this was worth the wait.

now if you have any problems with the story, review with some ides for me to improve... and now if you liked thanks and if you didn't BUZZ OFF


	5. Chapter 5: let the fun begin!

"as much as i love to make you turn red hina, i have to go give a mission report to the old man." i say after i stop laughing.

"you'll be back at the estates after, right?"

"that depends on if kakashi has us train after the debrief or not?" i respond looking to my sensai.

"no, your free to go home to your loving wife after the debrief naruto."

"sweet, i'll see you a home hime... c'mon we don't wanna keep jiji waiting to long." i say as i jump into the air, before landing and sitting hinata on her feet. i give her a quick kiss before walking off towards the hokage tower.

my team hot on my heels, i kick in the door to the old man's office.

"hey jiji... we gotta talk." i say as i walk in and plop down into one of his chairs.

"naruto, you're supposed to stand in the presence of your hokage." kakashi sweatdrops.

"ahh lighten up aniki... jiji doesn't mind my disrespect, he knows thats how i show my special brand of affection." i fire back.

"enough, at ease... kakashi report."

"mission success. two village assest obtained thanks to naruto's quick thinking, zabuza and haku momoichi, father and son mercs. they will take any mission left over from konoha, or any we deam to extreme... and will aid us in times of need, they ask to set up a base of operations near tanzaku town."

"request granted, excellent work team 7, you are dissmissed, naruto please stay here i have a question." they bow and file out, i watch the door close before sighing.

"naruto, how did they preform?"

"hey were solid under pressure they only need me to step in once, though they both turned green when i threatened one of the demon brothers, by the way i have their heads sealed in this scroll."

"excellent, i'll have their bounty's added to your account, know i need you to keep watch on sasuke... i have a feeling my old student will attempt something, and i need this team ready. can you do that?"

"ofcourse, my lord. and jiji, don't croak til i'm sitting in that chair." and with that i leave, headed towards the namikaze estates.

though my walk was interuppted by the shout of "that hurt you little brat." sighing i turn the corner and see a catman thing with makeup on, holding up... "konohamaru, what did you do?"

"nothing nii-san i was playing, and..."

"this little brat ran into me, and refuses to apologize."

i appear directly in front of him in a burst of pure speed, my left hand on his wrist and my right aimed directly in his face, **"drop him... NOW"** and he wisely listens.

i lower my arm and release the boy, "tell the redhead to get down here."

"g..g..gaara... hey i d..didn't"

"kankaro you are a disgrace to our village."

"sorry brother, i'll just go." and he trudges off towards where i presume they are staying.

the redhead appears where his brother just was, "i apologize for my brother's idiocy, my name is gaara of the desert... what is yours?"

"naruto namikaze, and i know what you are and the burden you carry... i hold nine, you?"

"one, and he can be quite a handful."

"well keep your brother outta trouble and i hope to see you in the chunin exams."

he nods and with walks away with who i can only presume is his sister, another jinchuriki this is gonna be a pain in my ass i just know it.

 **SASUKE POV**

i sigh as i walk through the village, man i wish there was someway i could speak with nii-san again, he would know how to help me with my current dilemma... fangirls.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN" twin shouts are heard from behind me. why do you hate me kami...

"hmn" i try to keep walking, but with speeds almost parallel with naruto's two figures appear infront of me, one is the near perfect ino yamanaka, one of the few girls in konoha i actually don't mind looking at.. but she is quite a pitiful excuse of a kunoichi.

standing next to her is her 'eternal rival for my heart' a civilian born shinobi named nami, really the only distinct thing about her was her impressive taijutsu, her auburn hair and chocolate eyes might have had several guys after her but she never trains seriously and kind of sucks at anything that isn't punching... 'someone help me!'

and almost as if my prayers were answered an arm draps around me, "sorry ladies but sasuke and i are gonna go create a collaboration jutsu, and the only way you can get him out of training is to beat me... in a pure ninjutsu spar." atsuma says as he appears beside me making both girls consciously take a step back before visibly paleing... 'actually that does sound pretty cool. though wouldn't we need naruto for that.'

"ahh just in time atsuma, come on we have to go find naruto now... i have plenty of training grounds in the uchiha district so we won't be disturbed." i say as i walk past the two statues of fangirls, though i can't keep my eyes from trailing over ino's body... kami what is wrong with me?

atsuma follows before speaking, "you know i said that just to get you free of their clutches right?"

"doesn't matter now the idea of a team 7 collaboration technique is stuck in my head and wont go away, besides think of it as an ace up our sleeves for the coming chunin exams."

"you really think we are gonna enter, i mean we aren't slouches but you and i are still green genins, fresh outta academy, i mean naruto is more than ready but... i'm not sure we could do it."

"heh, the atsuma i knew never backed down from a fight, what happened?"

"i watch my teammate nearly get cut in half right infront of me." he says before i grimace, i unknowingly touch my abdomen, the memory of the blade still fresh in my mind.

 **FLASHBACK**

naruto shot off his technique but my sharingan saw zabuza flare his chakra.

'replacement, but where'

"fools" a voice says right beside me, i flinch before turning, only to see a massive blade desending upon my position.

'shit i'm not fast enough... can't move, dammit why won't you move' i scream inside my head, the steel plunges into my side, and begins carving it's way through me.

but then an hand appears on the blade and shoves it back out before a hard roundhouse kick is delivered straight to his jaw, pushing zabuza back into a seal array.

he flashes through hand seals, but i catch them. if only just. " **RAITON: HEAVENS DESCENDING RAMPAGE"**

those hand signs, those hand signs... have to remember... bird...boar...dragon...monkey...hare, then slam surface and force charkra towards seal... interesting jutsu dobe, hope you don't mind i saw it, maybe i can save itachi with this.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"yeah i meant to tell you something, i ahh accidently copied the heavens descending rampage... but i have nowhere near the reserves to use it. mind helping me make an easier version of it?"

"whoa i didn't think anyone could copy it, kakashi says even with his sharingan my hands were just a blur."

"well the uchiha scrolls say that every sharingan is unique with slight varying abilities, maybe mine is more suited to reading my opponents movements which made it easier to see your seals."

"yeah that makes sense but you couldn't do it before... hey do me a favor let me see your sharingan."

"ummm ok, but why?"

"humor me."

i flash my sharingan and he just hums before pointing towards a store window, "look in your reflection, they didn't look like that before."

i walk towardss the store window and in the reflection i see a fully matured sharingan staring back at me... but that, well i guess nearly dying is enough stress to kick start this thing to the max.

"looks like my doujutsu has fully matured. this could come in handy, well lets go find naruto... i have an idea for this collaboration jutsu."

we search for what seems like a good couple hours only to find him standing atop the fourth hokage's head on the hokage mountain.

"hey whiskers sasuke and i have an idea we wanna work on and we need your help for it to work." atsuma shouts out as we walk up, not exactly discreet but gotta hand it to him it got the point across and piked naruto's interest.

"oh and what is it?"

"a collaboration jutsu where i fire my strongest fire technique at you and you empower it with your own before fireing it like a canon infront of you, at which point atsuma springboards off me and uses his shadow clones like a kamikaze army, before supplying a super powered punch devastating the battlefield." i list off, and naruto sweatdrops.

"sasuke you've never seen my strongest technique before have you," i shake my head no, "well then no time like the present i guess."

naruto says before walking away from the hokage's head he was just standing on, he waves for us to follow.

we walk a good couple mile from the mountain and appear in a secluded field, "this technique causes a shit ton of callateral damage so stay behind me."

he says and then begins pumping his crystal clear fire all around his body, before condensing it and forcing it to flow into his palm where it takes the shape of a sphere, then his chakra spike and it begins spiraling fatser before igniting futher and turning an alomst crystal amber color, then grow about twice it's original size, "here we go... Katon: akumasengan"

he then thrust his arm forward and the sphere collided with a tree, and then the chakra exploded and traveled in what apeared to be an apirrition of a kitsune igniting almost everything in its path before causing a second explosion twice the size.

"this technique takes every aspect of my training and forcies it into one devastating attack, chakra manipulation in the form of the rasengan, elemental manipulation are present in all my techniques, some bijuu chakra which added the large kick and the change in color, and as the kitsune charges it gathers nature chakra causing a disruption in itself forcing a massive secondary explosion, kurama, jiriya, and i made it about three mounths ago."

atsuma and i are speachless as he turns around, "well i can make a technique that relies solely on you two because as you can see, i'm a one man artillery."

we nod dumbly before following him to work on our jutsu.

 **NARUTO POV TWO WEEKS LATER**

"well you guys seem to have gotten it down, that is one impressive jutsu. it might even give someone of jiji's caliber some trouble. but we have a team meeting so no time to rest, oh and sasuke, good job uping your chakra reserves." i say before we all walk out of the uchiha district, we agreed to meet there every day before and after training and d ranks, to work on independent studies and collab jutsus for sasuke and atsuma.

gotta admit they were improving quickly hopefully kakashi put us forward or they wil feel all this was for nothing. and i offhandly noticed that when i'm near sasuke the civilians glare at me more. 'heh morons'

 **ha that's right kit, these fools don't even know half the story... and yet they blame you for my sins, and my actions. though i was tricked but still it was no fault on your part.**

 _i know kurama, i wonder what my team thinks of their stares... maybe, they hate it as much as us._

 **only one way to find out kit**

i turn to look at my team only to see them death glareing a specific civilian that was about to throw an empty sake bottle at my while my back was turned, pink hair... a haruno.

"i don't care if your wife is on the civilian council no one attacks my teammate." sasuke shouts while flashing his sharingan.

i put my hand on his shoulder, "sasuke they aren't worth our time, c'mon we don't want to keep kakashi-sensei waiting." and with that we all walk off to our decided meeting point.

after only about a ten minute wait kakashi appears with some papers in his hand, "good news, i nominated you all for the chunin exams i saw how hard you were training, so if you want to participate fill out these forms and hand them in at the academy tomorrow morning." and with that he shushins away.

"well last minute training session anyone?"

"sure but after lunch." sasuke responds, and i nod.

sasuke leads us to the akimichi barbeque place, it's run by chouza, choji's dad and akimichi clan leader. a nice if slightly stern guy, but he was ok in our teams books because he had never once held a grundge against me for kurama and even saed me from the villagers a couple times.

speaking of chouza, "well well, if it ain't team 7, waiting on kakashi today or is it just you three?"

"just us today, tubby-san, kakashi-sensei nominated us for the chunin exams so we figured we'd grab a bite before getting in some more training." i tell him, and he laughs at my good natured nickname.

"well then right this way, oh my son's, choji's, team is here too. their sensei asuma nominated them too, would you like to sit with them to talk?" he asks kindheartedly, and to be honest we were really good friends with team 10, espescially choji and shikamaru, though sometimes ino can be annoying.

i look to my team and see them shrug, i roll my eyes at them before turning back with a smile, "sure why not? the company will be good."

so with a smile he leads us back to a big booth which currently has choji, shika, ino, and asuma all sitting around it.

"with smile and greetings all around and the hassle of ino forceing shikamaru to sit next to me so she could press up against sasuke, i almost thought i say him blush before he started to sulk, wonder what's goin through his mind.

 **BRIEF GLIMPSE INTO SASUKE"S MIND**

"ahhhh sasukeeee-kuuuunn... ummm.. harder" ino screams out as i pump deaper.

 **REALLIFE**

i see a trickle of blood coming from sasuke's nose before he wipes it away... holy shit sasuke likes ino... the sasuke uchiha. hahahahahahahahahahahahaha, this is perfect, maybe this will get that final stick outta his ass.

well after about 10 seconds of akward silence i decide to break it, "blondie will you stop clutching to my teammate's arm, before he has a siezure."

"hey, like you're one to talk naruto you're blond too." she shouts accusingly but doesn't realize she unconciously let go of sasuke, he looks at me and mouths 'thank you' i nod in a simple sign for 'you owe me one'.

after that we spend about thirty minutes chating in friendly tones util ino asks, "so i heard you guys got a c rank what was that like."

all of us on team 7 grow gloomy at that, i look at sasuke and atsuma and they nod. i run a hand through my hair, "well it started out a c rank, but become an a rank when we encountered the demon brothers from kiri, and they spoke of working for zabuza."

team 10 gasps, before asuma nods showing his respect to us.

"that's terrible i bet sasuke beat the snot out of those guys." ino shouts with pure conviction.

"no i was absolutely worthless, they would have killed me if naruto hadn't thrown me out of the way. he took them down but he barely even touched them, he grabbed that chain they used and he swung the around before smashing them into the ground, then he threatened them and extracted info, before killing them. he snapped ones neck and crushed the others chest." sasuke says with his face down, probably not good for him.

"that's so terrible..."

"welcome to the ugly life of the shinobi ino. i killed them so they wouldn't hurt my team."

"but they were defenseless, they couldn't have done anything... they...they, you're a monster."ino yells and i bow my head because i can't refute that, it was true.

"ino, snap out of it, they tried to kill us, it is kill or be kill. they were our enemy and they held nothing back. they would have killed us the moment we turned our back. compassion and mercy are nice but the have a time and a place and on mission is not one of them, grow up and stop playing ninja." sasuke shouts before storming out of the resturant in a fury.

"ohh fuck, sasuke... hold up." atsuma yells out and races after his friend.

i just sit there and stare down the blonde across from me, "he's right ino. it's our job to kill, sometimes brutally. as long as we get it done. this is the life we all chose, and you would do well to take his words to heart. the chunin exams are no joke, killing is allowed."

with that i get up and walk out heading for the namikaze estates.

 **NEXT MORNING**

i yawn as i stretch out in bed, looking down i see hinata isn't there, looking over at the clock it's still only 5:35. _hmmmm woke up early, wel gotta eat something i guess._

as i get out of bed and leave the room i hear the water running in the master bathroom, walking down the stairs to the kitchen i start making an easy breakfast of bacon and eggs.

just as i start eating hinata walks down the stairs in her new shinobi attire, black anbu pants, a lavander tee shirt with mesh armor underneath, a small grey jacket, and black shinobi sandals.

i'm sitting at the table in my usual, grey tank top, black cargo pants and black combat boots. my jacket is hanging by the door.

"oh, good morning, hina-hime." i greet my wife as she walks into the kitchen, "there's plenty left if you want some."

"thank you naru-kun." she says before she walks up and kisses my cheek then makes her plate.

we eat in comfortable silence, before i finish putting my dishes in the sink, i walk up behind her and claim her lips with my own.

"i'll see you at the exams luv." i say as i walk towards the door and throw my jacket over my shoulders.

 **THE ACADEMY**

i walk up and see sasuke and atsuma waiting for me, "what's up?"

"figured we'd wait on you." sasuke says, and i nod so we walk in.

we go up the stairs, and see a bunch of genin trying to get into a room. i tap sauske on the shoulder and he checks with his sharingan, before giving a negative, so we move on to the stairs and go up another flight.

"wait aren't you sasuke uchiha?" a voice says directly behind us.

"yeah why?"

"please honor me with a fight." a boy in green spandex with orange leg warmers a bowl cut and really bushy eyebrows bows in front of sasuke.

"sure, what's the harm in a little spar?" sasuke replies getting a look of excitement in the boys eyes.

"i am rock lee the greatest taijutsu user ever, or atleast i aspire to be."

"well it's good to have a dream."

and with that they meet in an epic clash of fists and feet, almost to fast for a trained eye, i can see both are holding back.

i walk forward and shock lee's teammates by grabbing both lee's and sasuke's kicks before they could react, "now now, children we're gonna be late if we don't head off now."

"oh my apologize i didn't mean interfene with you going to the chunin exams."

"no problem and good luck, also neji stop glareing at me, hinata and i are married. deal with it."

"you still have yet to prove you are worth hinata-sama's time _namikaze-san_ " he says my name with a certain level of disdain.

"whatever." i say as i walk away and flip him the bird.

we get to the door, and walk in. whoa that is a lot of genins in one room. i look around and find hinata standing next to her team trying to ignore kiba and his constant flirts as well as the ino/shika/cho trio of in the cornor as well as a few other konoha squads.

i walk over to hinata, and swirls her around and into my arms, "hey there hime, did i keep you waiting long?"

"hehe no naruto-kun, my team just got here." she says as i lean down and kiss her on her forehead.

"hey keep your hands of her loser, she is gonna be my mate and i can't have her dirtied by you." kiba shouts in my face.

i look at him then his dog companion.

"an inuzuka hmm, and what would tsume say if she saw you trying to steal a clan heads wife?"

that made him pause before growling.

"well she just didn't know how much of a man i was, when i show her she'll fall for me and leave you."

"doubtful." i say before flicking him hard on the forheadsending him over sasuke and landing infront of gaara's sister, actually underneath gaara's sister.

when kiba opened his eyes he saw the one thing he probably wont see again, temari began to stomp the shit outaa the poor boy before kicking him into the wall.

a poof of smoke appears at the front of the class.

and those begun the easiest info gathering tet ever given, i actually fell asleep.

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

i awoke to a crashing sound and a banner, only to be filled with dread, _please kami no_

 **i think it is kit**

 _no no no no no no no no_

"the sexy and single snake mistress anko is here, and i am your proctor fo the next section of the exam."

 _NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ / **NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

...

AN: alright gakis that is my next chapter of TDAoH hope you enjoy, and as you can see it is much larger than my other chapters, mostly because i had a lot to write down before i was happy with the outcome. anyway, the chunin exams are about to happen in full force, i skip the first part because there really isn't any way for it to turn out much different than the anime, and if you're curious about sasuke's and atsuma's new collaboration jutsu don't worry you'll be seeing it next chapter. anyway if ya got any ideas or just wanna talk go ahead and leave a review and i will see ya in the next chapter. later fellow authors.


	6. Chapter 6: A song of Power

i sit in the forest of death looking over at my sleeping comrades, _damn how did it come to this... am i really not as strong as i once thought?_ that bastard orochimaru did something to sasuke, a mark i've never seen is on his neck... a monolauge about power and how sasuke would one day seek him out if he survived.

"fuck all of this, i'm gonna find orochimaru and kill him, i fucking swear." i scream as the frustration mounts, atsuma stirs but doesn't wake. he was near chakra exhaustion, the only reason i'm still standing... or sitting, whatever... is because of kurama.

decideing to attempt to calm down i sing an old lullaby jiji used to sing to me when i was young, well younger.

"Give me the dust of my father  
Stand on the face of the ancients  
Bare the secret flesh of time itself

Follow me (Follow me)  
I've come so far, I'm behind again  
Follow me (Follow me)  
I wish so hard I'm there again  
Follow me (Follow me)  
Follow me (Follow me)

All that I wanted were things I had before  
All that I needed I never needed more  
All of my questions are answers to my sins  
All of my endings are waiting to begin

I know the way but I falter  
Can't be afraid of my patience  
There's a sacred place Razel keeps safe

Follow me (Follow me)  
I've seen so much I'm blind again  
Follow me (Follow me)  
I feel so bad I'm alive again  
Follow me (Follow me)

All that I wanted were things I had before  
All that I needed I never needed more  
All of my questions are answers to my sins  
All of my endings are waiting to begin"

as my song ends i stare out into the bushes.

"not that i don't appreciate the audience but sitting in silence and stareing down my teammate is starting to grate my nerves, sound nin." i shout.

they step out and the mummy says, "so you knew we were here, how?"

i point above them where a clone waves at them before turning to cinders, "do people really expect kurama to teach me nothing after nearly 12 years of knowing each other?"

"kurama? i thought you held the kyuubi?" asks the female member, clearly the smartest.

"yes kurama is his name, kyuubi is his title... sort of." i clarify as i stand, "now tell me what did that damn pedo do to sasuke, what is that mark?"

the looks of shock on their faces reveal more to me than their words ever will, _orochimaru you heartless snake sending your subjects to their deaths, all to examine sasuke._

crystilline white flames burst around me as the immpressive genjutsu kurama wrapped around my arm unravels. the skin on my right arm peels back and ignites turning to ash to reveal my demonic arm to my opponents.

"i will give you a choice, leave your scroll and live, or fight me i kill you and take it anyway."

"you're a pretty cocky kid."

"well i was able to stand toe to toe with your boss so unless you're better than orochimaru, **FLEE.** "

they all take an unvoluntary step away from me, fear beginning to spread through them as my KI leaks towards them.

"even if we die we have to fight or orochimaru will kill us." states the mummy as he snaps out of his daze.

"damn and here i was expecting that to scare you off, maybe kakashi has something with that expect the unexpected crap."

"are you even taking us seriously? you little brat" screams the spiky haired bastard as he levels his arm at me, **kit he is gathering chakra in his arms.**

 _i noticed but to what end i wonder?_

"decapitating airwave"

a burst of intense air come straight towards me, i lazily raise my right arm and drain just enough chakra to make it ineffective but still appear to strike true, as i burst toward him in a show of speed.

his expression morphs from cocky to terrified, but then the mummy interfenes, attempting to hit me. i backflip away and catch his jaw with my foot, before sliding back.

"immpressive no one has dodge my attacks, they move at the speed of sound."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA... give me... a ...HAHAHAHAHAHA... that's it. you idiots i hold a demon in my gut that's soul burn in an inferno, i can move at the speed of light when needed. step up your game, i'm still taking it easy on you three. and girly, you can quit with the bells... i have to much chakra coursing through my system right now a genjutsu will not stop me. only piss me off."

with that finished i fire forward again, this time aiming for the mummy, he swings his arm but is to slow to make contact as i slide around him placing a seal the old perv made for me, then move on to the spiky bastard, hopping him and slamming the seal on his back i appear infront of the girl placing the last seal on her forhead, "seal" and the all freeze in what ever position they are in.

while holding my left hand in a half ram sign, i create another clone seallessly, and have it scrounge through their gear. taking anything useful and their scroll which happened to be a heaven like ours. _damn my luck_.

"kai, you can leave now but don't expect me to go easy on you next time." i say as i walk back to the tree, my clone handing my the scroll and then leaping into the air.

"extreme decapitating airwave"

i turn to see this one aimed at sasuke, rage boils in my body, i cant make it there, no... _**SASUKE.**_

 **USE MY POWER, AVENGE MY SINS, USE MY POWER.**

 _to save my friends i'll do anything, even become the demon this village feared._

 **ADVANCE**

i force my chakra to push me further to try to get in the way, time blurs, slows... maybe even stops, then i'm in front of sasuke with a massive ethereal fist covering me like a shield, their technique slams into my but is rendered null and void. i stand and turn, then notice that the huge arm follows the movements of my own, i grip my fist tight then throw a punch, that slams the spiky bastard into the tree behind him. bones snap and a scream of agony fills the air.

 **SASUKE'S POV**

pain, nothing but pain. mind numbing, all encompassing pain, why? what is happening to me? it feels as though a spar with naruto went horriblebly wrong. wait, where am i? what was i doing... i remember the first part of the exam, then following that carzy proctor to the forest of death, we... we got seperated by a wind jutsu. atsuma and i had to fight a grass nin, no way that guy was a genin.

then, thats right, he wasn't even a grass nin. it was some guy named orochimaru, he bit me. said he gave me power, but all i feel is pain. maybe, just maybe... the power is deeper in the pain.i have to outlast this torment, if i can't handle a little pain, how will i get itachi back, my brother.

then i see him in front of me, my own memories, itachi helping me with my shuriken training, helping me learn the fireball jutsu, or simply spending time with me, then they begin to fade. red creeps at the edges, and i once again stand before my parents bedroom,the thudding of bodies on the otherside.

i open the door and find my parents bodies, and my brother covered in blood, a single tear in his eye, as he turns to me, "if you wish to kill me, grow strong, live in hate, let it consume you, then find me and finish it." his plead for help, his last chance at redemption, death at the hand of the sole survivor. but, i can't, i can't kill my brother any more than he could kill me.

i refuse, i refuse to kill my brother and i refuse this power. i'll find my own path, my own strength and i'll get itachi back. my mind lights up in a golden aura and where pain once was only a soothing tingle remains.

 _ **you sasuke uchiha have proved yourself worthy of my strength. i, amaterasu, grant you the gift to stand among my champions, you are a sunsinger. take this gift sasuke and use it well.**_

a gift, yes i can use a gift. this can help me be rid of that mark.

i force my eyes open only to find my body wrapped in gold fire and black lightning, 'must stand, come on dammit stand.'

i force myself to my feet, in time to see naruto punch a guy through the air using a giant hand made of chakra. i stare out at the other two who begin to back away from naruto and i.

"who are you and wht do you want?"

"we were sent here by orochimaru to kill you. but he never said anything about giving you the curse mark."

my hand reaches up and touches where that snake bit me, the fire from my fingertips burn the mark to nothing before branding the symbol of amaterasu in it's place.

"you mean that curse seal, well its gone now... still want to try to kill me?"

"how? no one's been able to remove the curse seal before."

"this is a gift from a much more reliable source than orochimaru, give him a message for me, he will never get his hands on a sharingan." i say as i focus the energy into my palm before lanceing it in their direction. a golden tiger construct races towards them, fire singeing where it's feet fall, lightining arcing of it's back.

it stops before them and roars it's defiance to the heavens then drops into a low crouch.

"take your wounded and leave, or i'll have syna here destroy you." i say in a calm business like voice. not sure where that name came from but it just felt right.

"yeah, i think we'll take that offer." they then grab their comrade and run off.

the tiger calmly walks toward me before sitting on its hind legs beside me, i pet it between the ears, then it fades back to that strange gold and black energy and dissapates.

naruto's chakra arm dissappears as well, and that strange concealing technique covers his arm again, i swear it's part intimidation tactic because it's fucking creepy as shit to watch skin knit itself together over his demon gauntlet.

"well, thanks for taking the night shift whiskers." i say in a light hearted mood, but he raises a finger and turns towards some bushes.

 **NARUTO'S POV**

i stare at the spot my clone saw team's 8, 9, and 10.

"get out here or i'll torch those bushes." i state and then we here nine sets of feet.

out walk a slightly shaken team 10, a well kept team 8, and suprisingly sturdy team 9.

"learn anything useful, hmm shikamaru?" i ask with a grin on my face.

"yeah, you could take all of the rookie teams on your own if you tried." he says with a bored voice.

"i could but i rather like working with my team, sasuke isn't so bad past the emo exterior, and atsuma sure as hell packs a punch, not to mention his 'killer' sense of humor." i say as i walk back into the tree root to check on my teammate.

he's fine, chakra replenishing at an average rate. then i feel a pressence behind me.

"it's admirable for an alpha to look after his pack, look naruto i know you and i got off on the wrong foot. i didn't know you, and didn't trust you. i care deeply for hinata, but i can see now after hearing the way she talked about you, and seeing you fight for your friends. you are a much better man than i, so what i'm askin here... is just take care of her ok? make her smile no matter what. and i hope one day we can be friends." and with that he turns and walks away.

"hey kiba," he tuns and i tap my fist lightly against his forhead, "thats for admitting you love my wife," then i hold out my hand, "and this is to show that we are already friends, welcome to my pack... kiba." he shakes my and with a small grin, then nods his head.

"while this is all touching, we have to go and find another scroll we have two of the same." ino says, with a small sigh.

"we have two of the same as well, what do you got?"

"earth. you?"

"heaven, wanna trade? one heaven for one earth?"

"that seems like the most sensible route, sure."

i rustle through my pouch, and pull out one of the heaven scrolls, then toss it to shikamaru, who in turn tosses me an earth.

"well now that thats settled why don't we all stick together, no one will come at us when we move in such a large number." i state ass i sit next to the tree atsuma still rests in.

"well neji and team 10 already ran off, so i think they prefer solitude, but sure. can't leave my new buddy hanging now can i?" kiba responds in his trademarked brash nature. he then sits on a stump across from me on the other side of the root entrance.

"naruto-kun, mind if i take a look at atsuma?" hinata ask calmly.

"if you think you can ease his recovery, go on ahead. you do know more about chakra then i do." i respond while i focus pure chakra into my palm, then shape it, then add air element. here we go, that seems to work... kinda.

"kitsune art: serene trance binding"

a golden light fills the clearing and all the wild life become calm, and an aura of protection creates a bubble of chakra no one can pass through without my permission.

"naruto what did you just do?" kiba asks stareing at the dome and then looking down to akamaru sleeping in his lap.

"i used a low level kitsune technique kurama taught me years ago, it essentially creates a safety dome and fills it with a serene calm, no one can get to us, and no animal shall harm us, until either i end the technique or the chakra in the orb burns out."

"neat, so how long can you hold a technique like this?"

"anywhere from 12 to 19 hours."

kiba just whistles, "to bad i can't learn that."

"well we can't all have giant foxes in our guts kiba."

"true"

"we should try to rest, we need to get moving early tomorrow."

"yeah good idea." kiba says and then proceedes to pass out on the stump he had just been sleeping on. i chuckle before leaning back and closeing my eyes.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

the rookie nine, as atsuma dubbed us, arrived at the tower in record time. the sun barely peaking over the horizon as we enter through a door way. i turn to look back at my companions. the ever grinning kiba, stoic shino, and lovely hinata, as well as the lazy genius shikamaru, always eating choji, and gossip queen ino.

"well we split off here, see you guys in the next round." i say as i follow sasuke and atsuma inside.

inside i find my teammates stareing at writing on the wall, sasuke stares intently at it while atsuma looks to be panicing.

"man it's a riddle i suck at riddles."

"calm down dobe it wants us to open both scrolls obviously."

"what makes you say that teme?" atsuma asks couriously.

"see that part it talks about the mind, or in the scrolls case heaven, and here it talks about the body, or earth. you can go faar with one but to truly shine you need both. so naruto come on give us the scrolls."

i dig through my things and pull out the two scrolls, then toss the earth scroll to sasuke.

"alright on three... 1... 2... 3"

we peel back the scrolls, then all flinch when we feel chakra move through them, one look to sasuke is enough to get the message across. we throw the scrolls then flip back and crouch next to atsuma in a ready position.

the scrolls land side by side then smoke fills the room. we all cough our lungs out, til i use a minor pulse of chakra to send the smoke away, and there standing in the clearing...

is our always porn loving sensei, "yo, you guys made it sooner than the others expected. won me a good amount of ryo from asuma." kakashi says with his patented orange book in hand, and an eye smile on his face.

"what, we barely even broke a sweat out there, tell jiji to make something tougher next time."

"oh, is that so naruto-kun." says an old wisened voice behind us. we turn to see the great hiruzen sarutobi smiling behind us, "then i guess congratulations are in order, follow kakashi to where you'll be staying. the next round will begin tomorrow after the limit of the second stage ends."

"sure thing jiji. and be careful there is a snake crawling dangerously close to the leaves of konoha." i say cryptically, hopeing that if anyone is listening in on this conversation they wont know who i'm talking about.

 _one can always hope right_

 **kit it's that kind of hopeful thinking that got us in this mess anyhow**

 _ahh shaddup you damn furball, he might have surrendered_

 **atleast your optimistic again**

 _nope just in denial of my own idiocy as usual_

* * *

AN: there that is the next chapter to devil arm. and i gave a couple of powers to naruto and sasuke in there that i didn't think i would give originally. firstly since i was making naruto's arm look more and more like nero's devil bringer the more he used it, i figured i might as well add those powers to his arm anyway, so now his arm can negate, absorb, and create chakra.

and then sasuke, i didn't really want him to have the curse seal, and well sasuke always had a chance to be a hero, so i figured if i gave him a determination to carve his own path his own way, one of the old japanese gods might deem him worthy of the title as there champion and since the mangeyko sharingan has the power of amaterasu then she would just make sense to grant a boon to sasuke.

but now comes the delima, what power do i give atsuma i have an idea... but it will take awhile to come into effect in the story. anyway i hope you all enjoyed, and will continue to enjoy this story. later fellow authors, the hyppie is out...


	7. Chapter 7: prelems arent my problem

"so too many of us made it through that death trap to just move on, huh?" i ask to atsuma and sasuke as we stand infront of all the jounin sensei's and the hokage, "ah well atleast this should prove to be entertaining."

but like usual i was so wrong. sasuke was matched up with one of kabuto's teammates, a guy with minor chakra leeching powers. so orochimaru hasn't given up on recerating my arm. atsuma fought hard against a civilian born shinobi with a unique technique that like empowered his soul or something, i couldn't understand what it was doing.

then ino had to fight that girl nami, both thought that by winning this sasuke would love them. pfft, like he would stop ogling ino if she lost. they tied, knocking each other unconcious, then blah, and blah, and blah.

atleast until neji almost killed my wife.

that palm strike would have oliterated her heart. i moved so fast that only sasuke and atsuma were able to keep me from tearing him to pieces. i stood between him and hinata, my arm held back by atsuma and the asteral progection of it encassed in sasuke's solar flare, or something... i was hving trouble focusing, between seeing hinata blooied and the screams of rage from kurama.

kakashi and gai had ahold of neji to stop his last attack, and this only seems to cause him to sneer, "so the main branch recieves even more special treatment?"

kakashi looks away from me for half a second, "if you want to finish that strike it's your funeral, i doubt my ototo would keep you alive if you kill his hime." with that he lets go and points in front of him.

neji turns to see me, and my crystalline white fire battling against sasuke's golden inferno, my eyes now crimson and bleeding. i struggle to move forward, until hinata places her hand on my fight leaves my body when i see her like that. beaten and bloodied asking for my help. i wrap her into my arms, and move to take her to the medics.

once they have her, i turn. neji still marveling at the power that had been displayed right infont of him, "one good reason why i shouldn't kill you right now?"

he stares at me in disbelieve for all of a second before snapping back. "you cant i'm a fellow konoha shinobi..."

"and yet that didn't keep you from attempting to kill my wife, your own cousin you hypocritic arrogant bastard, i know your pissed that your father's dead, but hinata had nothing to do with it. so grow up. now a good reason... **NOW** "

"you speak of affairs that do not concern you, this is a hyuuga clan matter, and yo.."

he never got to finish, my left fist as implanted into his gut so fast not even the hokage could have stopped it.

"proctor i would like to take my wife's place in this bout, and don't try to stop me. this is a clan matter."

i step over to where neji was digging himself out of the wall, "the match between neji hyuuga and naruto namikaze...begin."

"you will lose to me like she did, it is your fate."

"and what do you know of fate let alone mine?"

he removes his headband, "fate are the cruel shackles that bind us, you cannot break them or even fight them, i learned this when i was five and my father was sacrificed for the sake of the main branch. he was killed so that hiashi wouldn't die and give the byakugan to kumo."

"so you believe yourself above fate, above the others here simply because you lost your father? did they not tell you all that my parents sacrificed to beat the kyuubi?"

"it's not the same, the fourth sacrificed himself to kill a beast, he was never forced to do things he"

"what? regrets, he regreted killing so many in war, he regreted not being here for me ever. and he regrets most that he could never kill the kyuubi."

"but he did.."

"kill it. no you can't kill a being of pure chakra, it can only be sealed. i know more about seals than you ever will." i drop my jacket of my sholders, revealing my massive archaic seal array on my right arm, then slowly lift up my muscle shirt, to show of the dead consuming seal, "this here,"pointing to my stomach, "contains the strongest of the nine biju in it's entirity, i have been hated and hunted in my own home village because of this very shitily held secret. and this 'arm' of mine is konoha's greatest weapon. do you know what it does?"

neji shakes his head in the negative his face showing his bewilderment.

"it destroys, absords, bolsters and projects chakra all at my will. granted these were unintended affects but it has made me one of konoha's greatest assest in a long time. and i'm going to show you all this first hand for two reasons. one to pull your head out of your ass, and two to get back at you for nearly killing my wife."

with my piece said i throw my astral projection forward 'gotta name that soon', smashing him back into the wall, then grabbing ahold of him and flinging him into the wall behind me.

or i would have had he not use the kaiten at the last second.

he flies forward no longer dazed, and he looks mad. good, get pissed.

he sends countless jyuuken strikes towards me and the would have been effeective if the hit anywhere, but all were blocked by my right arm. i released the genjutsu/henge thing that kurama set on my arm, in a second the fake skin tore away and burned into nothing, then my eyes bled back to crimson, a growl escaped my throat and my arm lashed forward, neji was laid out again.

"so the villagers were right, you are a demon." neji sneers.

"no i'm not but i will become one if i have to, in order to protect my few precious people i will become a demon, and i will kill anyone that tries to hurt them, even kami, or the shinigami... i can and will eliminate any threat to them and how unlucky for you, because your on that list."

at this point the clan heads collectivelly gasped. 'hmmm didn't even notice they were here.' all of them look to hiashi expecting him to do something, but he can't the pain visible on his face the torn expression.

"i'm not going to kill you neji, hinata would cry if i did. but i am going to hurt you, in the next two minutes you will experiance more pain than even some elite jounin would be able to handle." i say that as my fire begins to spread around me, "i hope your ready, because i am."

then i dissappear from sight even the fabled byakugan can't find me, the haze caused by my chakra hiding my very pressence from it. neji cringes when he ears my voice echoing all around him, "ready or not here we come."

the entire arena is now filled with copies of me, each one throwing a different strike, no one could stop this assault and all of the clan heads had to admit in the boys place that they would fair only marginally better.

each copy would throw an attack and fade, covering the tracks for the next to strike and so on, only a minute of this tactic lasted til, all the clones were gone and neji crumpled to his knees.

"why can't i stand?" he asks with real fear eminating from his voice.

"did you forget, this arm can absorb chakra. it took a few months but i've finally figured out how to control how much it takes. every clone that landed a hit on you took a miniscule amount of chakra from you, until you barely had enough to remain concious. but don't think this is over because it isn't i hope your body can handle more punishment than that. i'm about to do the most painful thing imaginable, i'll use my arm, and tear that damn seal of your fucking forehead. the process will slowly deconstruct the seal before tearing the fabric of it off your chakra system, and i made sure you had enough left in you to stay awake through it all."

with that said i place my palm on his forehead and begin to send small feelers in then the tendrils wrapped around the points where the seal connected to him, and began to erode them. slowly pulling back up into the seal.

his screams filled the arena, the agony and fear releasing from him, the seal on his forehead turning the same crystilline white as the fire dancing along my arm, the long drawing process of destroying that damn seal took another five and a half minutes.

then i stand and remove my hand the seal on his head turning to ash and falling away, and with that neji passed out.

"i hope this lesson sticks with you asshole, no such thing as fate, and no shackles are unbreakable. hinata showed me that."

i didn't even stay to hear the proctor announce my victory, i had someone to check on. i push past a medic that attempts to keep me out of hinata's room.

"sir, you can't go in th..." i close the door in his face. when i turn i see a sleeping hinata and an empty bed beside her. 'only patient', i sit beside her and move her hair from her face.

"she is lucky to have someone like you to care for her, even if you often time don't know what to do. how does it feel to realize your becoming human?" a calm voice says off to my side, a voice i could place anywhere... the old war hawk, danzo.

"what do you want?" i growl warningly.

"oh nothing form you, you are what konoha needed the perfect weapon. just enough emotion to keep from breaking... but we could do without all that self loathing naruto-kun. i came for her, she shows such promise that will be all but wasted in the standard shinobi program."

"if you think i'll let you turn my wife into one of your damn emotionless husks, your dead wrong. and that's if you could even get this by hiashi... which wouldn't happen in a million years."

"mind your tounge boy, i am far stronger than you think"

"like i give a shit, you don't have what it takes to kill me and death is the only thing that can keep me from finishing my enemies." i growl and when he attempts to take a step forward he is cut off by a golden tiger.

"i believe you've over stayed your welcome, _elder_." sasuke's voice drifts in through the door and as i turn to look i see team 7 and hiashi all prepared for battle... 'huh good timing'.

"so it would seem," with that said danzo walks out of the room.

i lay my hand on hinata's forehead, "what are you doing child that arm wi..."

"calm down hiashi-san, i am looking through hina-hime's chakra system for any unknown signitures, signifying a seal."

at my words he seems to relax, after a few tense moments i find nothing and lean away. "so i take it the rest of you didn't come to check on hinata..."

"no we came to makes sure you wouldnt attack the new occupant of this room," kakashi says while casually leaning against the wall, "he did attempt to kill your wife after all."

"neji will remember the leason i taught him for a very long time, it would be unnessacary to kill him, i would gain nothing and it would only sadden my hime."

i sit back in my chair with a saddened withered expression on my face, i was unsure how long hinata would be under. i don't know why but i felt an urge to sing once more, perhaps this is how i keep my sanity... like kakashi-nii-san and his porn.

"Just let it go, don't want to argue anymore  
I can't be sure I know just what we're fighting for  
I know you're scared and that you're thinking I may go  
I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving

And if you're thinking I might, might be lead astray  
Just remember this one question

What if I was nothing? What if this is true?  
What if I was nothing, girl, nothing without you  
So what if I was angry, what did you think I'd do?  
I told you that I love you, girl, I'm nothing without you

I know it's hard, it seems we've worked at this so long  
It's often foolish pride that tells us we're not wrong  
I hear your voice, you tell me that you'll never go  
And I believe it, I believe it.

And if you're thinking I might, might be lead astray  
Just remember this one question

What if I was nothing? What if this is true?  
What if I was nothing, girl, nothing without you  
So what if I was angry, what did you think I'd do?  
I told you that I love you, girl, I'm nothing without you

And we can keep this going on, we'll make it work some way  
And every step, it makes us stronger every day

And if you're thinking I might, might be lead astray  
Just remember this one question

What if I was nothing? What if this is true?  
What if I was nothing, girl, nothing without you  
So what if I was angry, what did you think I'd do?  
I told you that I love you, girl, I'm nothing without you

What if I was nothing? What if this is true?  
What if I was nothing, girl, nothing without you  
So what if I was angry, what did you think I'd do?  
I told you that I love you, girl, I'm nothing without you."

"what song was that naruto?" atsuma asked with a single tear trailing his face.

"hinata's favorite, the song i sang the night after we were wed... did you know in the begining i only wanted to save her from the hyuuga elders, i didn't grow to love her til months after the wedding... now, now i would give anything just to see her smile, to make her laugh. i truly love her, i never thought i was capable of such things. but hinata litteraly beat that out of me, i always wondered... is this how my father felt about my mom?" i say as i don't even try to stop the tears from flowing. i lay my head down next to hinata's arm before the exhaustion becomes crippling and darkness surrounds me.

 **Atsuma's pov**

i left hinata's room when naruto laid his head down, he kept mumbleing i'm sorry. i couldn't stand seeing my friend like that. i needed some fresh air, and a bit of time to think.

yeah that would have been nice, or it would have been if i hadn't run directly into temari of the desert. she looks like a female naruto minus the whisker marks. blonde hair tied into four tails and startling royal blue eyes.

"ow, can i help you?" she asked thoroughly peaved.

"beautiful."


	8. Chapter 8: the calm before the shitstorm

i was mad when neji attacked my wife, but now... now i was utterly furious. standing before the council, all of which... aside from the clan heads... demanding that i fight neji again in the finals, that i could never beat a prodigy such as a hyuuga.

"DEMON'S LIKE YOU COULD NEVER BEAT A..."

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP..." silence insued. "thank you. i can't beat him huh, well guess what i did beat him... beat him senseless. and need i remind you name's mean jack shit. my father was the FOURTH HOKAGE i can fight whoever the fuck i want." i say before igniting my right arm.

 _ **"now please explain to me why i was called away from my wife's room for something as asinine as this 'debate'... "**_ when only silence follows i deactivate my arm and leave the chamber much to the protest of the council, the civilians claiming i need to show them the proper 'respect'... arrogant bastards.

homing in on the hospital, i head for room 213 where hinata is being kept underguard. the two hyuuga's at the door bow their head before allowing me entrance.

inside hinata is asleep with hiashi in the chair next to the bed, and hanabi curled up next to her older sister. hiashi looks up at my entrance, "hello naruto, i assume you came to check on my daughter."

"yes hiashi-san, may i ask why you were not in the council chamber?"

"i was not informed of a council meeting."

"i can see why they didn't tell you, it was just the civilians trying to make me look worthless... again. i believe they wanted me to have a rematch with neji in the third exam." i explain as i sit in the chair opposite hiashi.

"you just missed hanabi, she came here to check on her sister... but had to go, the academy began shortly before you arrived."

"you've done an amazing job raising hanabi, she will continue to grow... maybe one day she'll finally figure out why my tenketsu can't be closed." i respond cuasing hiashi to chuckle.

"so how has your furry friend been lately?" hiashi asks.

"oddly quiet, like he is examining an emmense puzzle, but lacking several pieces." i sigh before looking to the door as it opens.

"... eally kurenai sensei, you don't wanna go in right... now." kiba attempts to say as he just sighs. walking in is kurenai yuhi, the genjutsu mistress, and standing directly behind her are her two other students.

"apologize naruto-san, hiashi-sama, but it would seem as though our sensei is in a level of distress over hinata-san's current condition." shino states calmly.

"it's fine shino, you all are more than welcome o check on hina-hime, but keep quiet she is sleeping." i say as i lean back in my chair.

kiba and shino walk further into the room and sit close to me while kurenai stays back watching the scene unfold with doubt and suspicion clear in her eyes.

i sigh before looking over at her, "if there is something on your mind kurenai-san, please do tell..."

"how could she love you?"

"excuse me?"

"HOW CAN SHE LOVE YOU, I WATCHED YOU KILL A GENIN YEARS AGO... I'VE SEEN YOU BRUTALLY BEAT BANDITS WITHIN AN INCH OF DEATH AND THEN I WITNESS YOU PRACTICALLY TORTURE HER COUSIN... SO ANSWER ME 'DEMON' HOW CAN SHE LOVE YOU." she screams with rage and fury, until an anbu appears behind her with his blade on her neck.

"stand down, crow." the anbu nods and puts his blade away, before melding back within the shadows, "you want to know why she loves me, right? well i'll tell you, i have no fucking clue. yes i've killed, but that genin you mentioned attacked me when i was 4, those bandits you brought up were slaughtering a village of civilians, and her cousin attempted to kill her with a jyuuken strike to her heart. i have only ever fought to survive, kurenai- _san,_ but now i have something, someone to fight for... and i will not let anyone take that from me. i refuse to go back to being alone and beaten. and if you, the woman my wife looks up to as a sister, can't accept that then i have nothing more to say to you."

and with my piece said i sit down in my chair, kurenai's face is shell shocked, hiashi is barely managing to hold in his rage... kiba and shino can't even look at their sensei they are so ashamed of her actions and words, of her misplaced hate against naruto.

hiashi takes a calming breath before looking directly into kurenai's eyes, "if you speak like that to my son-in-law again i will take this matter to the hokage and see to it you are striped of your jonin rank. i have had enough of this villages bigoted hate towards an innocent boy who had no choice about his burden any more than others have a choice of their name. i thought that you... no words are pointless here and i will not waste my breath." hiashi sits back into his seat, i stare at him baffled i never knew hashi saw me as his son, but i guess that would make sense.

i rise and turn to hiashi, "i'll see you later, tou-san, i must go train... i was only given a month to prepare. please keep a close eye on her." with that i walk out before heading to the location i'm to meet up with jiriya.

on the way there i pass by several civilians who move for fear of my arm. i sigh before taking to the roofs, it's shorter anyway and there are usually less people there.

 **well well kit, it looks as if you have an admirerer.**

 _what the hell are you talking about kuram... oh no. please tell me... who is it._

 **that genin from kiri... i believe her name was karin.**

 _isn't that the one that beat ino?_

 **aye that's the one. i believe she is fighting kiba in the final exam.**

 _great, so why is she following me then._

 **beats me kit beats me**

i stop at the edge of a building and turn, she lands behind me, and gives a cocky grin, "hey there blondie... you sure are fast when you feel like it."

"so i've been told, what do you want?"

"wow you are kinda abrasive aren't ya? i'm mean i haven't done anything to you."

"no you haven't but you are fighting my friend in the next exam so my apologize if i seem a bit on edge."

"oh right, well to be honest i was following you because you had a similiar chakra as the old mizukage."

'shit she knows i'm a jinchuriki.. think whiskers think...'  
"uhhuh, and that means?"

"don't play coy, the chakra, the glares. and what that hyuuga kid said all lead to one thing. you hold one of the tailed beast don't you?"

"not exactly like it was my choice, but yes i do."

"well i'm surprised this village has one, they preach about peace but the make a weapon."

"they could care less about kurama, they glare at me because of this." i flare my arm, burning away the skin, revealing my demonic gauntlet-like right arm. "when i was four years old i killed a fresh genin, burned his chakra pathways to ash, and since then i have been trained in my power... not so that i could use it again, but so i would never use it on an innocent again."

"what is that some sort of kekkei genkai?"

"haha, if only. no this is a result of fuinjutsu experimentation. the old pervert didn't know enough at the time to save my arm so he had to use some forbidden arts to salvage it." i say before walking away, as the skin begins to grow and knit itself over my arm.

i dash away faster than i had been going while she was following me. _irritating little bitch aint she?_

 **you could say that, but on to what i was going to tell you... it seems when the pervert was creating this seal he used not only a mixture of my chakra and your blood but also the soul of a lesser demon, one called Az-raill, a known thief in the underworld. so that's where your whole energy stealing ability comes from, as well as the taint in your blood. by right's when you die you could become a demon if you wished... just a thought kit.**

 _while that is all interesting, i don't really care. as long as this taint doesn't hurt my precious people i can live with it... i'll have to think about the whole full fledged demon thing though._

 **understandable kit, oh look sharp the pervert is here.**

 **ONE MONTH OF SERIOUS TRAINING LATER**

i walk into the arena and stare out into the crowd, before my gaze fall upon the other genin hopefuls, gaara... lokking more stable then usual, sasuke... unusually twitchy, shikamaru... i think is sleeping standing up, temari... glancing between gaara and atsuma?, karin... easy. she is still pissy towards me whoopee, kiba... soaking up the attention, and atsuma... just grinning.

ggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttt!

this was all gonna be one major pain in my ass i could tell, and that was without including the invasion ero-sannin found out about.  
 _my life is amazing_

 **stow the attitude kit, the other kages are arriving**

 _oooh look a distraction_ i look up to the kage booth and there with the old man is the kazekage 'orochimaru' and the new mizukage... mei terumi, if i recall correctly, she is quite a looker and suppossedly here to see me, something about being a distant cousin on my mother's side... yeah right, she doesn't resemble the average uzumaki.

 **and you do kit?**

 _stow it fuzzball... or i'll make giant exploding bunnies in there again..._

silence... i'm so caught up in the blissful silence i miss all of jiji's speach, and only leave the arena when atsuma snaps in front of my eyes jarring me back into reality.

"hehe sorry got caught up in the bliss." causing all competitors in hearing range to sweatdrop. hmmm pretending to be crazy does make them lower their expectations of you... good i can use this to my advantage.

looking back down into the arena where kiba and akamaru are staring down karin, this could be good, or really boring... i'm leaning towards the first one.

"are both competitors ready?" the proctor asks, recieving two nods, "begin." as soon as those words leave his mouth both fighters spring forward, kiba going for waht looks like an elementally charged fang over fang, and karin pulling water from the air to surround her leg as she spins in an odd whirpool fashion. as there techniques clash a mist fills the air, nowhere near as thick as zabuza's but still enough to hinder our sights.

"thanks for helping me create some mist dog breath, welcome to my playgound." comes karin's over confident voice.

"heh it's like she thinks sight is the only thing we rely on... let's show her akamaru." with that kiba suddenly leaps into the air with akamaru, before spiraling back down to the ground almost like lee's lotus when his voice cries out again, "angel's fallen fang." the twin drills of death begin pulsing with a large amount of wind chakra that blows away the mist and crash down into the position of a stunned kiri konoichi, who wasn't prepared to have her ace so easily countered.

karin was blasted back into the wall were she then dropped unceremoniously to the ground unconcious.

"winner by knockout, kba inuzuka."

-END CHAPTER-

AN: so here it is the next piece to my longest story, the third portion of the chunin exams has begun and it will only get better, if any of you have anything you wanna say leave a review just note that any pointless flames will only be used to cook my next meal, and until next time my disfunctional, dillusional, and bat shit crazy friends...

 **THE HYPPIE IS OUT... PEACE BITCHES**


	9. Chapter 9: round three fight

"would shikamaru nara and sabaku no temari please head to the arena."

(AN: same as anime only the holes were created by kiba not naruto.)

"winner sabaku no temari."

"would sabaku no..."

"i forfeit." kankuro shouted, booes eminate from the crowd and an angry buzzing could be heard from shino.

"ok then, winner shino aburame. now would atsuma kogeki and sasuke uchiha please head down..." genma began before noticing they were both already in the arena.

"you both ready?" a pair of nods, "begin."

"standard rules atsuma?"  
"one jutsu each, stronger one wins... sure."

both had a massive shit eating grin, _uhoh._ a blur of hand signs from both competitors only goes to confirm my gut feeling, _42 seals each what the fuck jutsu's are these two using?_

"raiton: dancing shadow fall/katon: holy dragon emperor"

streaks of deep violet lightning battles against a golden dragon twice the size of an average fire dragon jutsu, the clash last only seconds before the lightning pierces the beasts heart resulting in a massive explosion blinding the whole crowd to what happens next, a loud scream, and a string of cusses.

as the dust settles atsuma is down on one knee with mild burns on his exposed arms, next to sasuke... who is lying down near the point of exhaustion.

"damn pinkeye you really didn't hold back on that one." atsuma says as he stands and offers a hand, which sasuke takes, "but a deal is a deal buddy."

"oh right, proctor i quit i'm all but out of chakra."

"winner atsuma kogeki." i appear down in the ring helping my two teammates out.

"good luck naruto... not like you'll need it."

"yeah, how bittersweet is karma, ne gaara?" i say as i look lazily to the jinchuriki that not even a week ago had been crazy, but i convinced jiriya to fix his seal, and then he revealed the plans of the invasion as well as his suspision of what happened to the kazekage.

"yes it appears we must fight, my friend." this statment shocks gaara's siblings, i assume something along the lines of gaara has a friend he hasn't killed yet is what's playing in their minds.

"well we don't have to you could just quit, and save yourself from an asswhooping." i joke before i head back to the center of the arena with a large grin on my face.

"well that is a thought however i have a reputation to uphold."

"i see, then we probably shouldn't keep the pedo waiting."

before the proctor can even announce the beginning of the match sand is launched forward towards me, i roll to the side and ignite my arm, the white crystilline flames spread around me turning the sand around me to glass.

i rise and smirk at gaara, who has yet to move, cocky bastard. i reach my arm out and open my palm, fire swirls around in a intricate pattern before i lift me arm straight up as the fire consalidates and grows into a massive pheonix that stretches it's wings and sends a cry to the sky. then with some effort i lauch the beast at gaara and it soars burning the arena around it, but gaara managed to escape... without a stratch.

"impressive my friend, if that had hit me..." gaara just stares at the area he had been in mild awe, not that it showed but his eyes could never lie.

"well i've always liked to impress my fans, that was at one time my strongest jutsu."  
"at one time?"  
"well i managed to make several more that were stronger, and faster to use. but the megapheonix is still extremely flashy."

i grin and he smirks before the match begins again with renewed fervor, to all but the most experianced eyes it looks like a stalemate, his sand can't come near me without immedeatly becoming glass, and i can't get close enough to him to land a definate hit.

but anyone jounin and up can see, there is no motivation behind our blows, no fear when we are hit, and no tensing of our muscles when we dodge, a single thought runs through them all... they are just playing... if this were a real fight we'd never be able to be this close.

"hey what gives why are you two holding back?" atsuma screams from the balcony.

gaara and i actually stop mid attack, his sand an inch from my chest and my ethereal fist an inch from his face. our attacks fade as we turn and stare at atsuma, then in almost perfect synch point at the audiance.

"oh right, sorry i forgot." he admits with a sheepish smile.  
"your brother is rather strange, naruto."  
"yeah, but at least he doesn't wear makeup."

before we can begin anew, feathers fall from the sky, we look at each other and nod. i trust gaara to do as he said he would, and spread the word of the kazekage's death to the suna nin here. meanwhile i hop up to the kage's booth. in time to see a figure draging jiji as another follows.

i catch up but the anbu forces that followed are halted by a purple barrier, well this will be fun.

i leap to jiji's side and crounch into my pheonix style stance, the taijutsu that ero-sannin help me develop based off of the hummingbird style, toad fist, and goken. my fire dances around my fist and swirls up my arms stopping at the shoulder, crisscrossing itself as i contain it to my arms.

"hey there pedophile, been awhile hate to tell ya but sasuke didn't keep your hickey." i smirk at his enraged expression, "so i take it your mei terumi, pleasure to meet you."

"no matter if you have help sensei i will still burn this village to the ground," he then flashed through hand seals and coffins begin rising, first, second, and fourt... no.

my fire rages and i snap forward destroying the third coffin, my eyes bleeding to crimson, "no one turns my father into a puppet, and anyone who tries will feel what my first kill did." rage burns into power and my flames streak forwards at orochimaru, but not before i had to back off because of the water jutsu the second used, "fucking... urgh jiji i'll deal with the two you kill the traitor."

"are you certain naruto"  
"ofcourse, we both know what my arm _**can**_ do, i just have to let it."

before he can talk me out of it i appear before the second hokage, and lay my right arm on his face, memories flashes through my mind, not ony his but a girls, his show a village strong and proud, hers show an orphan hungry and weak taken in and taught by the traitor, i see all this in the span of two seconds. his body crumbles and a dead girls lands at my feet, she was in the exams.

roots of a tree strike out at me, i weave between them and close the distance. the same fate befalls him as the second. memories his and zaku's, he stands tall beside his brother over looking the village, then i see him battling madara at the valley of the end, from zaku i see a child running then being beaten, then his inner thoughts as he fought shino. the body crumples and zaku lands before me dead.

silent rage boiling inside me, i turn and look to orochimaru as i see him holding off jiji as he avoids the jutsu's fired off by mei. _kurama i need some juice_

 **do it, but kit be careful**

 _ofcourse if i die here i can't tell anyone how awesome this was_

kurama's energy swirls around me in a maelstrom of power, as i condense my fire to my right palm, clench my fist and stare ahead... patience the opening will come.

NOW

just as orochimaru swats jiji aside, my attack is already on it's way  
"kitsune art: stun bead flare alpha pack."  
each and every ball of fire i launch forward is impaled by a spear of kurama's chakra, changing, shifting into massive foxes charging across the field towards their prey, the traitors eyes widen as he see the massive animals right on top of his position. an explosion rocks the roof top, causing the barrier to buckle outward, before the second explosion caused by a pulse of nature chakra forces it to callapse.

anbu swarm inside, to apprehend orochimaru only to find a charring corpse and the reminance of my justsu prowling around for more danger, their eye fall on the anbu and they turn and walk away. the alpha pack is named thus because it is basically a summoning jutsu used for demons, by forcing demon chakra into a jutsu after it was fired i in essence summoned low level demons to kill my enemy, but they are intelligent enough to tell friend from foe.

as i crouch next to jiji i ask, "you ok old man, that was a pretty hard hit."  
"yes i am fine naruto-kun, thank you for the concern." he responds with a strained smile.

turning to my approaching demons, i open my palm and the energy i had given them returns, and they fade back to the netherworld, looking to the anbu behind them, "can you look after the hokage i have to go and insure the safety of the village."

the anbu nods before handing me a mask, my mask, "you might want this pheonix-taicho."  
a small knowing smile was on neko's face not that anyone could see it.

"thank you neko," i say as i rise and place the familiar mask on my face, it gives a slight hiss as the seals lock and keep it in place, "now it's time to save the day, neko, patch jiji up and insure his safety even if it means lockdown." i look over my shoulder at my jiji, then leap off not even waiting for the 'hai taicho' that i knew would follow that order.

landing in the stands of the arena, i burn many oto nin to a crisp and blink in surprise at seeing no suna forces there even among the dead. damn gaara works fast. dashing to the aid of hiashi and hanabi, i crush a oto jounin's head and lit his partner on fire. "hiashi-san i would advise getting to one of the evacuation chamber and insuring it's safety. it would not due to have civilian casuilties."

"of course, come hanabi, we will go and protect the civilians. just make sure you've saved the village in time to go home to your wife pheonix-san"

i grin behind my mask, wait my wife, i dash through the stadium eliminating all enemy forces between me and my hime, even running by kurenai, asuma, gai, and kakashi in a blur as my opponents die. before leaping over kiba and shino who were back to back, and landing in front of hinata and neji. my fire dances from my seal for the first time since my mask has been on, "no one touches my hime and lives." every single konoha shinobi takes a step back at those words, and the oto nin are so frightened that they just point out their commander and yell, "it was his plan we swear."

in a blur and flash of fire the oto commander is dead and i stand where he once did, "surrender now and you will be spared, keep fighting and you will die." every oto force laid down arms as that annoucement not only rang out from my voice but also the voice of the third hokage, and gaara.

and so the invasion ended and the leaf was saved, i turned back to hinata, take off my mask and hold out my arms. she crashes into me with such force we are almost thrown to the ground.

"i thought you had been killed when i felt the energy you released in the barrier, if it hadn't been for neji one of those jounin would have killed me." she speaks so quietly, i just hush her and stroke my hand in her hair.

"i thought i told you the day we got married, i'm not leaving. not anytime in this life and not even in death, i'll be by your side forever." i speak into her hair, but everyone near us heard, everyone... including jiriya, who had a notepad out.

"put the notepad away pervert our i will roast your chestnuts... again." i speak in an even tone with no hint of venom or anger but still promising pain to any who cross me, i call it my anbu voice.

"holy shit, naruto, you never told us you were in anbu." atsuma says as he heads over past the jounin senseis.

"that would kinda ruin the point of me being in anbu wouldn't it? besides i'm no longer an official member of anbu, it just happens that one of the anbu i served with is sentimental and kept my mask for me, in case i ever needed it." i respond while absently running my hand through hinata's hair, and taking in her scent.

gaara walks up behind me, and speaks cooly despite the mistrusting looks on the jounin's face, "so this is what you meant when you said, that strength is only found when fighting for another with all your heart on the line. i see, perhaps in time i too can put what little heart i have on the line."

"haha, you already did, and didn't notice," behind me his eyes widen, "i saw the way you kept the suna nin from attacking us, and how you crushed several oto nin for attacking your family."

"how you were with the kage?" he ask and i merely point up, where my clone sitting on the ceiling waves at everyone, before droping down beside me, "hate to break up the heartfelt moment boss, but jiji wants you in his office pronto."

i nod, "duty calls. i'll see you later hime." i lift her chin and kiss her gently on the lips before rising and setting my mask back on my face, "where do you think your going pervert, if jiji wants me i can almost gaurentee that he'll ask me to find you so let's go." i speak as i walk over to jiriya who is try to squirm away, then grab him by the shirt and easily lift him.

while it was true that he could have gotten away, he knew he would be found and taken to the tower in a much more painful way if he attempted to flee from me. and so this is how we arrived in the hokage's office, through the window, me carrying jiriya of the sannin like a bag of dirty laundry while he protest about having legs. then i unceremoniously drop him on the floor.

"hokage-sama," i decide to speak respectfully seeing as how there were others in the room, mei and gaara's sensei... baki i think his name was. "i brought the pervert along in case you wanted him as well." ok so maybe i didn't let up on jiriya, but seriously this guy's ego needs to be puncutured.

"ah thank you pheonix, please remove your mask, these are our allies." at this i raise an unseen eyebrow, but comply with my hokage's order. pulling off the mask and clipping it to the right side of my hip.

"good to see you again naruto-kun," mei says as she settles lower in her seat, "i didn't want the second meeting of my cousin to be behind masks."

"i can see the sense in that request," i respond before my eyes trail to baki, who looks to be seething on the inside, "something you want to say?"

"what kind of madman puts an anbu in the chounin exams, hokage-sama i can't under..."

"that's just it baki, you don't understand. while i am anbu, i was never part of the official ninja program therefore despite my skill and ability to fight kage level foes with little difficulty i am still a genin, a child with no idea how to react around people i won't be going on a life or death mission with. so if you have any questions about **ME** then ask **ME** not even jiji or the pervert know everything, hell my wife doesn't know everything, and not because i've hidden it they just don't pry... so what gives you a right to pry into my life."

"i..i..i...i am the temprary kazekage until such time that the council appoints a new one and i demand to know.."

"and now you make unreasonable demands on foriegn soil where your _title_ means nothing, while sitting in the office of the third hokage, argueably the greatest hokage, in the presence of konoha's three greatest ninja and another kage. whilst you scream about respect like a little child you forget one thing," at this point baki looks thoroughly berated, "respect is earned, and so far the only thing you've done is call off an invasion of our village that up until the last second you supported. i sincerely hope your council works faster than ours, and appoints a new kazekage... because you are not fit to lead a village."

at this baki has nothing to say and slowly all color leaves his face, he then riqidly stands and bows to the hokage, "i apologize hakage-sama, but perhaps it would be best for another diligate of suna to be here aside form myself, i believe my deepseated believes will prevent me from being a good diplomat."

"very well, baki-san, naruto who would you suggest as a diplomat from suna?"

"gaara's sister, temari... she seemed to have a pretty level head on her shoulders for the most part, i believe she has more than likely been on multiple political missions."

"excellent, please send temari-san here when you leave baki-san."

"ofcourse hokage-sama." and with that baki stands back at full height and walks out the door, only for the door to open almost as soon as it closed, temari standing in the doorway with gaara directly behind.

i look to gaara and raise an eyebrow, "i didn't wish to leave my sister unprotected... as much as i trust you naruto, and jiriya-san... i believe there are extremists everywhere, and after my father's death i am hesitant to let any of my family out of my sights." giving a grunt of approval, i look to jiji, and nod. the sign that he is truthful and can be trusted.

seriously sometimes the bonuses i gain from being kurama's container are unbelieveable.

"now temari-san we are here to discuss a new alliances with the villages of suna nad kiri, you being both an accomplished kounoichi and the child of a previous kazekage, will be standing in as a dilligate of suna. do you have any questions?" the old man asks as temori sat in the chair baki had resided in mere seconds before.

"only one hokage-sama, why is one of your genin present at the signing of a new alliance between two villages?"

"ah i can see how this would be confusing to an outsider, but naruto here is the only son of the fourth hokage, minato namikaze as well aas being an incredibly unique and powerful shinobi. and seein as the new mizukage is his cousin on his mother's side i have decided that he should be present and have an opinion upon some of the aspects in the alliance. does that answer your question well enough?"

"yes hokage-sama, so shall we begin?"

"ofcourse, now this new treaty will only have one new clause between our villages temari-san, i propose a ninja trading program, where certain shinobi who wish to can travel between our villages and study under shinobi of the other, if they are deemed worthy by said ninja ofcourse, this will not only strengthen the friendship between our village but promote the strength and prowress of suna shinobi encouraging more missions to head your villages way."

"why would you wish to send missions our way, the council said you were purposefully taking missions from our village?"

"no i had not known that the current alliances was weakening suna economy and workload as certain members of the council here decided to attempt to hide this information from me, though naruto was able to weed those out shortly after gaara-kun's seal was fixed by jiriya." the old man clarifies, and temari's eyes go wide as she hears of my 'involvement' in weeding out the traitors.

 **that's a nice way of putting it and you know it, kurama says tiredly.**

 _well yeah but those bastards had it coming, besides she is only surprised because she doesn't know i was once in anbu._

 **true enough kit. but still admit to yourself atleast that you enjoyed handing those pricks off to anko and ibiki.**

 _well you got me there, maybe anko will stop trying to convert me to the love of dango after that act._

 **keep hoping kit.**

"now, this would also benifit konoha as our mission intake steady's out we can focus more on training the next generation to better prepare them for the world of shinobi. as for the alliance with kiri, i would like to propose them same, standing shipping and trade routes, limited access to each others spy's... kage's only... and the shinobi tading program to strengthen relations."

"those terms are more than agreeable hokage-dono... is there any other clauses you wish to add? any pertaining a certain clan?" mei speaks softly at this and only casts passing glances at me.

"oh yes silly me, if you wouldn't mind allowing naruto access to the uzumaki vaults to recieve his inheritance."

"oh and from what i heard everyone here kissed the uchiha's ass." this comes from temari and i could no longer cotain myself... and busted up laughing. "what... it's what i heard."

"and for the most part it's true, the civilians adore and dote on sasuke, but he hates being treated like a prince, he just wants to be a shinobi of the leaf. that's why he wasn't ashamed to admit defeat to atsuma in the chunin exams, mostly because a fight between those two is a fifty-fifty toss up, it depends on the day." i finally say as my breathing regulates, evenn jiji is hiding a smile.

"i agree to these terms hokage-dono."

"then please sign here mizukage-dono."

"i agree to the terms on behave of the village of suna, hokage-sama."

"then please sign here temari-san."

and with that the alliance between konoha kiri and suna was formed. and jiriya snuck out to go peeping, "jiji, if you'll excuse me i have a pervert to chase down." and then i leap through the still open window, seconds later screams could be heard around the village of a man pleading for mercy... but no one from konoha bat an eyelash at the yells and begging of jiriya of the sannin, this had become common place ever since jiriya made frequent stops in the village.

 **ATSUMA'S POV**

i had never been more nervous, she said yes, and i had a date all planned out. i looked nice but now as i'm standing outside her hotel room i'm freacking out, will it be ggod enough, will she like it, then the door opens... and a beautiful goddess graces me with her prescense and my worries fade away.

standing in the door frame wreathed in a gorgeous black sleeveless dress that went down past her kness, stood temari the kounoichi from suna who i couldn't shake from my mind no matter how hard i tried. against my will my eyes travel all over her body cementing this image in my mind for ever, the seductive way she's leaning on the door shows her leg through the slit running up the left side.

"uh huh, hey there temari-chan, you look incredible." i manage to stammer out.

"why thank you, are you ready to go?"

"yes, my lady." i say trying to ease the knot that wound up in my gut, i offer her my arm in an overly chivalrous manner as my way to break the ice, and possibly a chance to hear that beautiful laugh again.

and it worked as she let that beautiful song drift through the air, i smile and lead her down the roads of the village toward sasuke's resturant... or atleast the resturant sasuke owns, the emerald garden. an extremely high class eatery with four floors, luckily sasuke and i are great friends and he let me use the top floor, the private dinner, for standard c-rank pay.

"oh wow, this is where you're taking me?" she asks as we climb the stairs to the lobby of the fourth floor.

"well yeah, i wanted tonight to be really special.. cause your beautiful and i want to make this work and sasuke cut me a deal and i'm rambling a bit aren't i?" she just nods and pecks my cheek.

"you're sweet, but you didn't have to go this far out... i wouldn't have minded a simple date."

"but then it wouldn't have been prefect, i want it to... no i need tonight to be perfect."

"why?"

"because if it isn't then there won't be a second date."

and so we ate, and talked and learned everything there was to know about the other... time lost any meaning we just didn't care how long we were there because we never grew board of the other. then we started drinking, a lot of sake. what happened next was a blur but somehow we made it back to her hotel room, we stumbled and fought each other's clothes quite dazidly.

then we somehow ended up naked and lying in her bed, her body was so perfect my mind stopped working, i froze, "i've never seen anything so beautiful." at my words she blushed and pulled my face down claiming my lips with her own. we stayed like that, kissing paasionatly and holding the other till we couldn't fight off sleep any longer.

next thing i know i'm waking up to the sounds of kankuro screaming his lungs out, "shut up before you wake your sister," i say as i pull her closer to me and snuggle in.

"atsuma-san, would you please step out of my sister's bed." my blood runs cold at the extremely steady voice in which gaara just spoke.

"would it placate you if i told you all we did last night was make out."

"BUT YOU'RE NAKED!"

"kankuro voice down, yes we are naked, but when i saw the gorgeous woman that your sister is while naked my brain shut down and so she calmly took a step back and initiated a snog fest instead of sex." i peak open one of my eyes, "does that make sense to you? or did you not notice the distinct lack of my penis in her vagina? or are you to uncormfortable to even look below our waists?"

"BUT... BUT, no you know what i give up."

"good... NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM... AND GAARA STOP THREATINING MY BOYFRIEND."

"as long as you're certain sister." and with that gaara walks out of the room following kankuro who ran the moment his sister had spoken.

"not exactly how i wanted to be woken up today, i'm usually not a morning person."

"why now there is a thought that never crossed my mind, i thought all angels looked forward to the rising of the sun."

"well this one prefers the setting of it instead. did you really use the words 'distinct lack of my penis in her vagina' on my brothers?"

"why yes, yes i did."

"just checking to make sure i didn't mis hear that, would you like to rectify the lack of penis in vagina?"

"more than anything but is now the right time ri? it won't be long to you and your brothers return to suna... and then i'll be back on active missions, i'm not sure when the next time i'll get the cahnce to see you again."

"that's exactly why i want to do this now, i love you tsuma, and i want you to make me yours. i want to feel this, please."

"for you ri, anything."

i rolled her over onto her back and kissed her lips tenderly, before trailing kises all over her goddess like body, her breath hitches and i move closer...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

AN: first off sorry about the sexy cliffhanger there, but that's just where the story lead, and i felt it a good place to leave off.  
second i wanted to apologize for taking so long to update, i have been a bit busy as of late but i am getting back into writing my projects in my spare time, i plan on updating this fic and my mass effect fic as well as my dmc fic, not particularly in that order... but those are the three i'll focus on the most.  
well, if you have a suggestion on a turn of events or you want to guess as to how the next chapter begins go ahead and review, and i'll catch you all later

DAT HYPPIE IS OUT... PEACE


	10. Chapter 10: troublesome politics

alright before we begin allow me to apologize for letting this story sit for so long, but in all honesty i've had a hard time finding the drive to write at all recently.

had computer issues i apologise for the extreme delay on my stories but i intend to fix that.

but that's all for now let's return to the action  
 **AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDD BEGIN!**

all around konoha man, woman and child, shinobi and civilian, stood in awe as their hokage stood beside one who was considered to be royalty within konoha, his own wayward student, and gave his message,

"i've been the hokage longer than i ever intended and far longer than i should have been but today my successor arrived, allow me to pass my hat on. tsunade senju of the sannin, will you protect this village?"

"with every ounce of my ability."

"will you lead these shinobi and care for these civilians."

"with every fiber of my being."

"then rise and take your place as the godaime hokage, leader and defender of konohagakure no sato. people of konoha your new hokage."

as the hat was passed from sensei to student i couldn't help but grin at the old man, as the silence strecthed on i stepped forth from the crowd, allowing my arm the burn through i raised it forth to the sky and spoke clearly as i was amplified by my chakra, "as long as the will of fire burns within the leaf village i shall defend it and it's hokage, tsunade-sama."

after i finish the shinobi on all sides cry out in affirmative, "tsunade-sama...tsunade-sama."

the chant was carried throughout the whole crowd, as i turn and allow skin to shimmer onto my arm, much quicker than kurama's prefered method but less intimidating.

i weave my way through the crowd as i walk toward my intended destination, unfortunatly it wasn't where i wanted to be right now, but my pressence was required at konoha's council meetings now as i am a chunin i legally hold an honorable seat for the uzumaki clan though what was left of the clan is all but scattered.

"ugh they dragged you into these two naruto?"

i look over to find sasuke in the chamber, sitting in the uchiha seat, next to my own.

"unfortunatly, and apparently they have measure to keep us from using clones to come to these. atleast baa-chan will kick some serious ass."

"how did you manage to convince her to return anyway."

"drinking contest, when i won she demanded a duel, which i won. so here she is, that's the official story want the real one find me later and i'll fill you in."

"fair enough i suppose, wonder what this meeting is for?"

"hell if i know, probably just gonna be a change of advisors."

our conversation was ended as a few of the clan heads arrived, inochi chouzo and shikaku. the original ino-shika-cho trio, certainly not pushovers but not the most lethal if shit hits the fan, and if a divide happens after today they are also some of the most likely to side with us and tsunade.

"hey there boys ready for your first council meeting?" chouzo asks with a kind smile on his face.

"this isn't my first of these meeting tubby-san surely you can recall the times i've "stood trial" during these meetings."

"well yes but now you can sit down while the civilians yell at you atleast."

"haha, true enough, kami knows they'll always find new ways to hate me. even after i help safe the village and the old man they still think i'm evil incarnate."

"your seat is only honorary naruto you could just go home to your not-so-troublesome wife."

"yeah like that would work tsunade would send the entire anbu forces after me for the simple reason of if she has to sit through this so will i. what a drag... wonder what atsuma is doing right about now."

"knowing that knuclehead he is probably training harder in an attempt to become jounin by tommorrow. he was always such a weird kid, ino said he was immune to her clan techniques... i wonder."

"in all honesty i think atsuma kinda breaks the laws of reality more often than naruto here."

just then hiashi and tsume come in mid discussion on how to repair the damage done to the vilage walls.

"... only a few thanks to the pup and his perverted sensei, if a few of our clan memebers work together we could make them serviceable by mid day to keep appearances of strength up."

"true but who would dare attempt an attack on us now that the sand and mist have publically allied themselves with us. much better to have our clansmen fix the walls correctly than quickly."

"excellent point hiashi-san, but if you would allow me to create an equal amount of clones as your clansmen we could fix the walls correctly while shortening the time required by 3/4 of what could be done without them."

both of them seemed to think on what i said before nodding and coming to the agreement to bring it up during the meeting, thus politics are done, without having seen him i hear the pleased buzz from shibi's hive.

"your growth continues to impress naruto-san, i'm glad you have grow smarter as well as stronger, the logic and confidance behind your words as well as the way you swayed the crowed to accept lady tsunade's position was inspirational."

"thank you for the compliments shibi-san but i merely speak, others react in ways i have always found intriguing."

he merely nods his head at this before taking his seat. then came the seemingly endless march of useless civilians, alright maybe they had their purpose but they are to busy trying to leech power to aid in stabilizing economy.

and finally the third's advisors, homura and koharu, as well as the war hawk danzo.

after all were seated a side door opens to allow tsunade and jiriya in, as well jiji.

"alright let's get done to business," tsunade cuts right to the chase, "first order of business i appoint jiriya and sarutobi-sensei as my advisors, in the case of jiriya's spy network interfering with his duties as advisor, than shibi aburame will be his replacement. any questions?"

a brave civilian who apperently was never told of tsunade's temper stood, "tsunade i demand you allow sasuke-san be an advisor instead so that he may..." whatever else he may have said was interupted by the roar of a golden tiger.

"sit down fool, and learn how to properly address your leader before daring to speak for me, my apologies for this man's foolishnes hokage-sama." sasuke says before bowing low to tsunade, the returning to his seat, syna lays down beside him.

"thank you sasuke, i supose i'll let him off easy this time since you asked so kindly. anbu escort that man from the chamber, he can return when we are no longer discussing important matters."

i chuckle at how baa-chan kindly removed someone from the civilian council without impeding upon their rights. fool should have stayed out of shinobi matters, "i don't believe there will be any further objections to your dicision hokage-sama."

"who let the demon in here?" cries out one of the civilians. one of the anbu appear behind him but backs down at my signal.

"did you forget councilman, i am the only living uzumaki in konoha and the uzumaki's have an honorary seat on this council so legally you cannot bar me access to any meeting any longer. neko please stop toying with your sword you might hurt someone."

neko actually laughs at that before snaping to attention with a "hai taicho" before dissappearing from sight again.

"next time you wish to insult me it would be wise not to do so while surrounded by several of my friends. so shall we continue?"

after that small incident the civilians were much more pleasent, go figure. discussions about village repair and academy curiculum came next. with no suprise tsume and hiashi's plan for the walls as well as my clone add on passed with no resistance, where the headache came from was the curiculum of the academy.

"would any present wish to volunteer for duty at the academy for next semester atleast?"

"i don't mind helping the next generation grow." sasuke says and no one bares him from it.

"anyone else?"

"ahh i might as well do my duty, go ahead and write me down hokage-sama." i say as i run a hand through my spiky locks.

"absolutely not, hokage-sama you musn't allow that 'man' near any children." yells out a civilian council member, not one i recognize, short brown hair, soft green eyes, pale complexion...

"and why not, he is one of konoha's finest shinobi, practically raised within the anbu black ops unit, he is easily on par with myself and jiriya. sensei admits that if not for naruto intervention he very likely would have died in the invasion. what reason do you have for naruto to be kept from this position?"

"do you not know what that arm has done my lady? it's been touched by hell, it's a death sentance for certain with but a touch."

"really? naruto would you kindly come here?"

i rise and walk over next to tsunade. i wasn't quite certain what she wanted me to do.

"good, now please touch sensei with your magical death arm." shouts of terror and outrage came from all, well not the shinobi they were all intrigued, "silence or i'll have you thrown out. naruto... do it."

i nod then grin over at the old man, who returns my smile. i reach out and place my right arm palm down on his forehead.

"now deactivate your genjutsu." i look over at her and raise my eyebrow, _what the hell baa-chan knows the genjutsu doesn't control the arm kurama and i do... unless, aww ignorant civilians are impressed by flashy things._

i look back at jiji, the ignite my skin upon my arm, it slowly peels back before lifting off and burning to ash to reavel what atsuma dubbed my "gauntlet" eyes around the room widen as the third simply whistles and then speaks, "that is quite the intimidating concealing technique naruto-kun."

"ha, thanks jiji, got the idea from the pervert actually. well, hokage-sama was that all?"

"yes naruto you may return to your seat."

i nod as i remove my hand from jiji's head, but before i can walk a ni anbu launches from the shadows at me. i simply grasp his throat and rip the chakra from his body in a quick and brutal fashion. leaving behind a dried and crispy body.

turning to look directly at danzo, "i did not lose the ability to use my arm danzo, i merely mastered it. as you can see it can now be as harmless as a fly or more deadly than any fire ninjutsu in the book. i hope he wasn't one of your favorites..."

i lazily walk back to my seat as skin begins to knit along my arm to hide my gauntlet from sight.

"anyone else want to try to kill one of my shinobi?" asked a very irrate tsunade. "no... good this meeting is ajurned, naruto...sasuke, report to the academy tommorrow to find out which classes you shall be teaching for the next three months."

"hai hokage-sama," was our unified response.

we turn to leave side by side, but it felt strange, surreal almost. tomorrow sasuke and i would be off active duty roster and stuck in the same place where we learned to be ninja, teaching others the basics for survival.

maybe it was just me but i kinda liked the thought, makes me want to become a jounin faster and have a team of brats as aniki would put it.

ATSUMA'S POV

after all the hubub about tsunade-sama becoming hokage, i went to train. man, training that's all i've been doing since temari and her brothers left a few days ago. i didn't even have a real reason to train this much or this intensely, but i would always find myself here at the same training ground where we became a team.

where we fought against kakashi-sensei for the first time, and as sasuke would put it, we truly met each other. we were all promoted for our amazing preformance in the chunin exams and our deeds during the very short lived invasion of konoha.

but it wasn't good enough, at this rate i'll eventually plateau and that was unacceptable. i had to be better than everyone else my age or naruto and sasuke would leave me behind. so here i was in our training ground, attempting to recreate kakashi's signiture move the raikari... with no success.

severe chakra burns cover both of my hands. i could create the lightning properly but anytime i tried to move it would go haywire, so far i had been lucky and the worst of it was directed out into the surrounding trees and ground.

it was infuriating i normally never had any issue recreating things i had seen others do it was what had set me apart in academy made me unique so to say, where as sasuke could copy anything he saw with his sharingan. i merely recreated actions and jutsu by instinct and trial and error, but even when i made heavens descending rampage it had only taken three days, i had been trying to get this damn thing down for weeks now.

"this is fucking impossible." i scream out in frustration.

"i would usually expect that kind of language from naruto, seems my ototo may be rubbing off on you atsuma." comes a voice from the tree behind me, "would you like some helpful tips?"

"sure if you've got any."

"imagine you put on a glove then coat the chakra around your "glove" that should make it a little easier to control, atleast until you get better at it."

"thanks sensei i'll try." i say before immiediatly diving back into it, so distracted with my training i don't hear sensei's next words.

"should i tell him he has half a year before naruto and sasuke return to active to train... nah let em get a bigger leap." he turns to leave before tossing several scrolls over his shoulder. "or three."

NARUTO'S POV

and yet again i was bared from returning home to my hime, dammit why did i have to be such a dedicated shinobi of the leaf. an anbu code name rat had told me one of the oto prisoners was asking for me specifically.

so here i am walking through the anbu holding cells, led by rat down to a secluded section. he stops at a random door, "she is just through here taicho."

"thanks rat, i wont be long." i say before opening the door, and walking inside.

i am met with the sight of a redhead girl siting loyus on a cot. she stares ahead directly at me, "your the fuck face that killed orochimaru right? good i wanted to thank you for that."

"wait you want to thank me for killing your kage?" i ask and she nods, "why, did he not earn your loyalty?"

"no that fucker may have picked me up off the streets and gave me a bed but he also experimented on my and let his flukies do whatever i had to murder men just to keep from being raped anytime of day. in oto only strength is respected, so i became strong, strong enough to be a member of orochimaru's elite guard."

"well he sounds like such a lovely guy, i hope the shinigami gives anal nice and dry every night for eternity." i then look at her, "what's your name?"

"tayuya uzumaki."

"no shit, two cousins in only a matter of days, aww these reunions are always so sweet."

"your an uzumaki?"

"yep on my mother's side, why didn't your files say that?"

"no they only had you down as naruto namikaze and the code name pheonix."

"huh guess that's kinda my fault, i usually only use one last name at a time. alternating between the two." i then scratch the back of my head as an idea comes to mind, "oi tayuya you wana get outta here."

"hell yes what do i have to do?"

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNND SCENE**

AN: this is the next chapter to devil arm, thank you all for being patient with me i really apprieciate it. next chapter will have some action i swear, i just needed to set he political side of my story down and give a bit more time with my characters "softer sides".

anyway thanks for reading and i'll atch you all later DATHYPPIE IS OUT _**PEACE!**_


End file.
